Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: BTM Sequel! Tootie stumbles across Norm's lamp just as the Yugopotamians head towards Earth to find their missing son. A play at Vicky's college winds up as the battlefield between Mark and Chip. To top it all off Norm wants revenge on Timmy. VickyChip...
1. The Young, the Naive, and the Smoof?

**A/N: **As promised here is the sequel to "Behind the Musician". This fic is more or less a parody of _The Phantom of the Opera_; it will use all Fairly OddParents characters (and a few of my OCs to fill in the gaps) and takes place in the fictional town of Drizzleboro. I've taken a few liberties with this fic (ex: assuming Vicky can sing opera better than the 'Fun Box' song) so bear with me, I promise it's a funny and entertaining story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Fairly OddParents or _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_...dude that would ROCK -P All I own is this story and any characters not seen in the animated series.

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter One: The Young, the Naive, and the—Smoof?_

Dimmsdale was anything but dim on a warm and sunny Friday during that annual transition from summer to fall. It was wonderful outdoor weather, not a cloud in the sky, perfect for dog walking, backyard sports, or—in Mr. Turner's case—cleaning out the garage.

"Stupid junk," he muttered staring angrily at the cluttered shelves, "I made these myself and they're already falling apart!"

"Hey neighbor!" a cheerful man greeted from over the fence, "I see you're taking advantage of this nice weather to clean out the ol' garage."

Mr. Turner's eyes narrowed at his 'mortal enemy' with all the nicer stuff and amiable way of rubbing it all in his face.

"I'd offer to help but I finished with mine two hours ago. The Mrs. and I are off to the lake to enjoy a relaxing afternoon of fishing!"

"Dinkleberg..." Mr. Turner growled as his neighbors pulled out of the next door driveway in their nice car, shutting the door to their nice garage with its nice space-saving storage system.

"HI TIMMY'S DAD!"

"WAAHH!" caught off guard by the sudden shrill cry Mr. Turner spun around and accidentally collided with the mound of boxes he'd just finished stacking. "OMPHF!"

Tootie winced; she hoped Mr. Turner wouldn't be angry with her. It looked like he might be in some pain, what with being buried under all those boxes of useless junk.

"Sorry Mr. Turner," she apologized trying to pull him out, "is Timmy home? I was wondering if he'd wanna come over and play house with me."

"Ugh, sorry Tootie but he's out with AJ watching Chester get his braces tightened," Mr. Turner explained as he attempted to pop his spine back into place.

"Oh," Tootie seemed disheartened, but cheered up almost instantly, "So what are you doing Mr. Turner?"

"Oh me," he grunted trying to restack the boxes without winding up crushed by them again, "I'm just..._hmphf_...trying to clean out the garage."

The little girl in ebony pigtails glanced around at the piles of clutter and dusty seldom-to-never used items. Her eyes fell on one particular cardboard box labeled 'Smoof Junk'.

Walking over to it she lifted one of the lid flaps and peeked inside. Something purple and vaguely luminescent immediately caught her attention. "Hey neat squishy lamp Mr. Turner. Where'd you get it?"

The middle aged man was busy using his entire body to prevent the wall of boxes from toppling over; he had to strain to see the object that the bothersome girl was inquiring about. "I don't know. It must be some of Timmy's old junk." an idea suddenly struck him, didn't Tootie have a huge crush on his son? Maybe he could use that to get rid of her, "You can keep it if you want!"

Tootie's face lit up as she started to jump up and down excitedly, "Really!"

"Sure," he insisted, "smoof knows we've got enough junk lying around here anyway."

"Yay!" the overjoyed girl rushed off towards home, "I'm gonna add this to my 'Timmy Love Shrine'!"

* * *

_Five minute's later up in Tootie's bedroom..._

Images of a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth covered every square inch of the infatuated girl's room. The pink-hatted kid's photo was on every single poster, the top of her bedspread, and even patterned on her curtains. And now she finally had another of Timmy's own possessions to add to the massive—and creepy—collection.

"Just gotta get you all cleaned up first," she said in a singsong voice as she wiped the smoof dust away with a rag and some glass cleaner.

Instantly the lamp began to glow then shook loose from her hands. Tootie watched in amazement as it levitated a few feet above her and a winding stream of blue smoke poured from the top.

_GONG!_

The reflection of a glowing mythical being appeared in the lenses of her cat-eye glasses but quickly faded into something less intimidating...Norm, the 50,000-year-old magical jerk.

Violet eyes scanned the room perplexedly for a moment from behind a stylish pair of black shades. Finally his gaze fell upon the awestruck girl standing beneath him with his lava lamp in her hands.

Plastering on a grin he took out an index card labeled 'Genie Intro' and started to recite the text. "Hello (insert human's name here) I am **NORM** the all powerful genie! For freeing me from the lamp I shall now grant you three _RULE FREE_ wishes!"

Tootie blinked in surprise as a large flashing sign appeared behind Norm, the 'M' swung from one corner before falling off completely. Something about this guy seemed suspicious.

'_Rule free'..._ that seemed a bit too good to be true _...there's gotta be a catch._

Arching an eyebrow at the smirking genie she shook her head and gave a simple nonchalant, "No thanks."

Norm did a double take, "What! No thanks! What do ya mean 'No thanks'! These are RULE FREE wishes here kid! Imagine the possibilities! Tons of cash, trendy gear, eternal youth, supreme popularity, head-to-toe makeover..." he urged, then muttered, "...contacts and early braces removal."

Tootie glared at the conceited and overly self-hyping genie, "I don't think so. I didn't mean to rub your dumb ol' lamp anyway so just go back inside and wait for somebody more gullible!"

Scowling Norm explained, "Look girl scout, I can't go back inside my lamp until you use up all three of your wishes. Got it! So intentionally or not you rubbed the lamp and that makes you my master now. So make with the wishes already!"

She studied the shady character warily, _He's up to something_, she thought catching the sly grin that crossed his features.

"Nope."

"Aw c'mon!" he pleaded, "Don't do this kid!"

Tootie was about to retaliate when a jingle went off from the communicator she'd left in her book bag.

"Cupid!" she eeped rushing to her book bag and digging out the choker.

Pressing the heart-shaped button she held the device out flat and watched as a hologram image of the pink haired mascot of love took form.

"Oh you have **got** to be kidding me." Norm muttered.

"Tootie," Cupid spoke, "we've got a little crisis here concerning your sister and Chip Skylark."

Saluting Tootie asked, "What crisis would that be sir? Last I heard sis and Chip were doing great with their long distance relationship. He's even dropping by her college for a visit this weekend."

"That's actually perfect timing then," Cupid responded rubbing his chin, "You see we've just received word of a spaceship rapidly approaching Earth's orbit."

"Huh?"

"It's from—Yugopotamia." he finished with narrowed eyes.

"Um...so?"

"Oh that's right," he chuckled, "you haven't been with the organization long enough to know all about your sister's ex-boyfriends!"

"This is beyond dull," Norm complained still hovering just behind the hologram.

"Who was that!" Cupid demanded. "Is someone there with you young lady!"

"It's just some magical jerk named Norm." she sighed.

Cupid's expression went from anger to annoyance, "Oh..._him_...yeah I remember Norm from the Trixie Tang fiasco a few years back. Take my advice, keep an eye on that guy and make simple wishes. Genies are notoriously tricky."

"And cherubs hate it when you meddle with love," Norm smirked causing Cupid to get steamed again.

"You do NOT have a license or any of the other necessary certification to go around playing matchmaker mister!" Cupid growled pointing a holographic finger between the genie's crossed eyes.

"Oh spare me the lecture diaper boy, rule free is rule free and I have clearance for all types of wishes, matchmaking and otherwise!" he retorted.

"Guys!" Tootie snapped, "What about the Yugopotamians? Are you saying Vicky dated an alien!"

"Well, not in so many words," Cupid replied (returning to the matter at hand), "The alien prince Mark Chang sort of fell in love with her when he was wished to Earth two years ago."

"Who would be dumb enough to make a wish like that!" she questioned.

Glancing around her room Norm grinned, "I'll give ya three guesses puddin' pop."

"That's confidential," Cupid explained, "the point is that he's currently residing somewhere on Earth (did it to escape marrying some alien warrior princess) and now his parents have come to seek him out. And as far as they know he's here to be with Vicky."

"I don't get it," Tootie puzzled, "two years ago Vicky was in the peak of her ickiness. How could anyone have fallen in love with her then?"

"Good question, this particular alien race seems to have a culture that's completely the opposite of our own. Nice is vile and evil is appealing."

"Okay, that explains it." Tootie nodded, "So you think that they'll go after Vicky to try to find their son?"

"It's a pretty safe bet," Cupid sighed, "and if anything happens to her then the term 'long distance relationship' will take on a whole new meaning."

"So to protect their love I have to prevent Vicky from getting injured or kidnapped." Tootie surmised.

"Exactly," Cupid applauded, "so it's time for Special Operative Trudy to take on her next big case!"

"Basically I'm a bodyguard again," she groaned recalling the hassles of her first assignment, "but this time I want some real spy gear!"

Blinking Cupid shrugged, "You got it. I'll see that it's automatically equipped to your stealth suit. Now get out there and fight the good fight!"

"Or don't," Norm yawned, "I mean seriously, what's he gonna do? Bombard you with candy hearts?"

Glaring at Norm she fastened the choker around her neck and raced downstairs to pluck a rose from her mom's garden.

Left by himself in the Timmy-decor filled room Norm frowned at the smiling faces of his loathed enemy. Timmy had out-jerked him—he hated that—and gotten him sucked back into his lava lamp prison.

In another cruel twist of fate he was now obligated to grant wishes for his enemy's number one fan! How **not** great was that!

"Wait a minute..." he smirked as the gears in his crafty mind started turning, "...maybe there's a way that I can make this work for me. Yeah, if I tag along with this kid she's bound to lead me straight to Turner. Then I can finally get my revenge!"

Rose petals drifted to the grass outside as a pink glow faded around the slender figure of a woman with long raven hair. Staring worriedly at her window where the sounds of an obviously rehearsed evil laugh could be heard Tootie shook her head, "That is one weird genie."

* * *

Amanda/Artiste: First chapter, voila! I know I haven't gotten to the play yet but it's coming up. Next Chapter: Mr. Bickles is a guest teacher at Vicky's college. Vicky's roomie just happens to be a drama major. When the theatrics/drama department is short on cast members students from other majors start getting pulled in to help. Special Operative Trudy makes a return and is once again out to save her sister...without Vicky catching onto to her true identity. And you might know that Timmy and his godparents find their way right into the center of all the chaos. Review and I'll post chapter two! 

Chip: Hey I'm in a post-chapter segment! Awesome!

Timmy: Hiya Chip, finally got some recognition outside the story huh?

Chip: Yep, it's good to be me little dude.

:_Timmy's dad approaches wearing his 'Chip gear' and carrying a case of peanut butter._:

Mr. Turner: Hey, aren't you Chip Skylark!

Chip:_ :stares at the crazed fan and all that peanut butter uneasily: _Um...no.

Timmy:_ :grins: _So much for the perks of being pretty and popular.


	2. Mr Bickles's Newest Inspiration

**A/N: **Yep, gotta love Norm the genie. I hope he'll be in more episodes in the future. Sarcastic tricksters make fantastic characters! Thanks Terra-Yugi for pointing out the error with Dinkleberg's lines. I've corrected that chapter and reposted it. And yes everyone, lots of Vicky/Chip on the way!

Cosmo: The writer would like to take this time to remind everyone that she has personally re-written all the musical numbers for this play!

Wanda: We're really sorry about this guys.

Me: HEY!

Cosmo: Hi!

Wanda: _:nervous laugh:_ Oops...sorry, didn't see you there.

Me:_ :glares daggers at Wanda:_ Everyone's a critic.

:_Cosmo poofs into the Hawaiian skirt and fruit basket head wrap get-up_.:

Cosmo: And now it's time for the show! Da da da da...da da...da da da da da...da da...DA!

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Two: Mr. Bickles's Newest Inspiration_

_Drizzleboro Community College (one month prior to chapter one)..._

True to its name the skies were gray and the day was rainy in the barely existent town of Drizzleboro. School was typical, the minutes dragged by until finally the lunch hour had come and gone. With the morning classes finished it was time for a certain pair of exhausted teens to drag themselves out to the students' parking lot.

"Ugh," griped one young brunette with a deeply tanned complexion and chocolate brown eyes, "I hate these early morning classes. My brain doesn't even kick start until sometime after noon."

"Hey Bri," a carrot top greeted her with a tired moan and droopy pink eyes, "ready to head home?"

"Am I ever," her friend (and roommate) nodded.

"Yo wait up!" a male's voice called from behind.

Glancing back towards the school Bri sighed, "Troy, what the heck is your problem? Can't you see we're tired?"

"This better be good," Vicky warned.

"Well I wouldn't say it's _good_," Troy answered a bit out of breath from sprinting the whole way down to the mass of parked cars, "the theatrics department called a last minute meeting. Some sort of special guest teacher or whatever."

"So?" Bri demanded with a yawn, "Fill me in on it later man, I was up all night studying for that exam on playwrights we had today."

"It's mandatory that all the drama majors attend," he frowned.

Growling Bri grabbed Vicky by the wrist and started pulling her back towards the school, "Stupid mandatory meetings! C'mon girl, let's get this over with."

"What!" Vicky scoffed, "Why do I have to go? You're the drama major not me."

"Because we drove MY car to school today," Bri reminded her sternly.

"Oh," Vicky sighed in defeat, "right."

* * *

_Inside the on-campus theatre..._

The countless rows of tattered theatre seats in the poorly maintained auditorium were sparsely filled with half-awake, obviously uninterested students. Up on stage a cheerful ebony haired man wearing a red beret traipsed up to the rickety podium and bid hello to the crowd.

"Hi students!" he greeted in a high pitched nasally voice, "My name is Mr. Bickles and I'm originally from Dimmsdale Elementary! I'll be your guest instructor for the next few months and I've decided what better to teach you all about the art of the theatre than to have you all put on a play!"

The students stared up at him in boredom, one or two blinked, someone in the back row coughed. It was safe to say that the only person in the room riveted by Mr. Bickles's announcement was—well—Mr. Bickles.

After getting no response from the exhausted audience he tugged at his bandanna and continued, "Alrighty so, let's get straight to business huh? The play that I've selected for us to perform is my own revised production of _The Phantom of the Opera_!"

This seemed to spark Bri's attention, she instantly leaned forward from her third row seat exclaiming, "The Phantom of the Opera! I **love** that play! It's my all time favorite! Gotta adore the musical works!"

Vicky just yawned and rolled her eyes. She had discovered right off the bat that her college roomie's big ambition in life was to become a famous Broadway singer/actress and perform in tons of hit musicals. Posters from various plays, musicals, movies, etc. were plastered all over the walls of their apartment. Personally Vicky couldn't care less about the so-called performing arts. Her goal was simple, get a degree, make enough money babysitting on the side to build up her savings, and by the time she graduated she should have just enough saved up to start construction on Loveable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts From Above.

_It'll be sweet_, she smiled while daydreaming about her money-making childcare empire.

Meanwhile Mr. Bickles was informing the drama students about the cast shortage.

"Since this is a small (yet growing) program at Drizzleboro Community College I'm afraid that there just aren't enough of us to put on a decent sized play. But fear not," his countenance brightened once more, "for where there is a will there is a way. And my eager pupils we WILL find a WAY! Even if we have to recruit students from other programs to do so."

The students in the theatre/auditorium exchanged doubtful glances. To be quite honest the theatrics department was somewhat of a joke to the rest of the college. It wasn't—as Mr. Bickles had so naively put it—growing, more like dwindling...and fast.

"This ain't never gonna happen man," Troy's friend and roommate Reggie scoffed, "Nobody here takes this program seriously, so how are we supposed to dig up some real talent in such a short time?"

"Now," Mr. Bickles smiled hopefully, "does anyone know of a candidate—or candidates—who might be willing to volunteer for our little production?"

The room was filled with unenthusiastic murmuring. The four mentioned students all sat back in their seats, Troy and Reggie chillin' in the row behind the girls.

Bri propped her chin on her hand and thought hard for a moment. _She's gonna kill me for this_, she decided before forcing herself to stand.

"Mr.—ur—Bickles?"

"Ooo...yes young lady?" the teacher seemed relieved. "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Uh yeah," Bri gulped, noting the pink glare she was receiving from the seat beside her, "I nominate my roommate Vicky for an audition."

"Wonderful!" Mr. Bickles exclaimed while Vicky scowled at her 'friend'.

"What are you doing!" she hissed.

"C'mon girl," Bri laughed nervously, "You can sing, I know it. I've heard you in the shower, you've got pipes!"

Vicky's face went bright red when Mr. Bickles called for her to stand and approach the stage. "Hello Miss Vicky," he greeted shaking her hand amiably, "and what major are you taking?"

"Early Childhood Development," she muttered.

"Excellent!" he practically squealed, "People who work with children are naturally even-tempered and fond of public activities. That's why they make excellent cast members!"

A few muffled snickers escaped from the few members of the crowd who'd gotten to know Vicky through Bri. True she wasn't nearly as loathed and feared by the kids at the on-campus daycare as she was by her earlier victims in Dimmsdale but she did have a reputation for making them mind, and putting them to work if they didn't. Tots, pre-schoolers, grade-schoolers, and babies...none dared to cross the fiery redhead's path.

"So now," turning back to the crowd Mr. Bickles inquired, "do we have anyone here in charge of playing the piano?"

"That would be me," a dirty blond haired teen from the fifth row said while waving a hand in the air.

"Great, now would you please come up here and play an excerpt from the opera so we can give our volunteer Miss Vicky a quick audition hm?"

"Sure," he shrugged with a grin. He'd heard of Vicky, she was cute but rub her the wrong way and you were a dead man. _This Bickles guy is treading on thin ice and he doesn't even know it._

Mr. Bickles handed the teen boy the appropriate sheets of music then waited for him to begin playing before handing Vicky the new and revised lyrics he'd composed.

"Alright now, don't be nervous." he instructed her in a helpfully annoying manner, "Just take a deep breath and sing what's on the page. And if you should miss a high note don't worry, just keep going til you reach the bottom."

"But I-" the redhead started to object but was cut off by sudden cheering from the crowd.

"Whoo! C'mon girl!" Bri clapped, "You can do it! Blow 'em away!"

"Make me proud honey!" Troy teased elbowing Reggie, "That's my baby girl up there!"

_Note to self_, she sneered, _hurt those three morons the second we're off school grounds._

"Let's hear it sweetie," Mr. Bickles insisted, "Don't be shy, sing out."

Sighing she inhaled and started skimming the page. The lyrics were so lame but she supposed she may as well get this over with.

_Picture me_

_Picture me only_

_With my name in lights_

_Sign me_

_Give me a contract_

_Fame don't pass me by_

_Not I._

By now everyone in the theatre had quieted down and started to stare dumbfounded at Vicky and her surprisingly harmonious voice.

"Yo Troy" Reggie whispered.

"Yeah Reg"

"Did you know Vicky could sing"

Grinning in spite of himself Troy shrugged"I guess we all know now dude."

_In a bind_

_pinch, or_

_corner, you seek_

_a bright new star_

_young and free-_

_if you_

_ever get _

_the notion,_

_Simply call_

_on me._

_The scene changes to a month later... _

The theatre has undergone a tremendous transformation. Everything is in place, the seats mended, the stage repaired, a new podium, lots of sets have been created by the arts props department for the play, and Vicky is rehearsing on stage.

_All the polls are in_

_my voice is_

_purely pristine_

_my image an enchanting_

_flawless teen-_

_So if_

_you have _

_a role then _

_stop and_

_picture me..._

_Preview all the parts_

_I've played and starred_

_Don't dwell on competition_

_They're all has-beens..._

_Picture me,_

_Picture me singing_

_raking in_

_the dough._

_Envision me,_

_a vocal sensation_

_All the products_

_I'd endorse._

_Don't let this chance_

_pass you by_

_a rare opportunity,_

_Picture all that_

_My skills could do-_

_And as_

_my managers_

_think, you'll_

_get a percentage_

_too..._

Up in the newly restored manager's box Troy hastily clipped on his mic before singing his lines.

_Who can that be?_

_Not my sweet Vicky_

_Way to go!_

_It seems like ages_

_Since I last saw her_

_Now I'm certainly glad_

_That I kept her number_

_Yes I remember her!_

Troy sighed with relief after finishing his solo, now it was back to Vicky.

_All the polls are in_

_my voice is_

_purely pristine_

_my image an enchanting_

_flawless teen-_

_So when_

_you need_

_a born star_

_just stop and_

_picture me...!_  
_

* * *

_

_Back at the Dimmsdale City Dump..._

A disguised Yugopatamian prince named Mark Chang rushed over to his cloaked ship with a mouthful of garbage and panicked when he saw the radar screen.

"Oh no!" he gasped, grime and auto parts flying from his mouth, "The royal vessel! Mother and Father must be on their way to retrieve me! I fear that they wish to take me back to Yugopatamia and force my marriage to the hideous warrior princess Mandi! That I cannot allow!"

Swallowing the disgusting 'delicacy' he pressed a button on his cloaking device and switched from an attractive Earth boy to a dreamy Earth teen. Really all it involved was a slight alteration to his crimson-eyed, ebony-haired, baggy clothes and backwards cap human disguise.

"There!" he exclaimed happily admiring himself in the reflection of his ship's glass dome, "Now no one will be the wiser. I must seek out my beloved Vicky first. Mother and Father will surely try to track her down in order to discover the location of my hideout. I shall not let any harm befall my bodacious Earth babe. Besides..." he batted his eyes dreamily, "she ROCKS!"

The dome to the alien spacecraft popped open allowing the alien to climb inside. Moments later his ship shifted into what resembled a cool, highly tripped out (or whatever hip young lingo you'd prefer), sports car.

"I'm off!" he announced speeding out of the dump with the cruise control set and an onboard navigation guide locked in on Vicky's bio signature. "Fear not Vicky, your one true love is on his way!"

* * *

_Inside a bus driving down a winding road just outside of Dimmsdale..._

"Don't worry Vicky," Tootie beamed staring out the window now in her 'special operative' form, "I'm on my way!"

Sulking beside her Norm sat dressed in a large tan trench coat glaring at the back of the seat in front of them. "Ya know," he muttered in open annoyance, "you could've just _wished_ us there Agent Clueless."

Her smile faded as she sat back against the seat and crossed her arms (just like Norm), "No way, Cupid warned me not to trust you. I'm not making any wishes. So if you insist on tagging along then you'd better stop complaining and get used to doing things **without** magic."

"Says the girl who just used a rose to age six years." he countered smugly.

Growling to herself Tootie slumped down so that she now fully resembled the position of her aggravated companion.

Norm smirked, _Misery loves company. This kid's a real hard case but I've cracked tougher. It's just a matter of finding out what she wants so that I can exploit her deepest desires and turn Turner to toast! Mwuhahaha..._

_

* * *

_

_Cloudy Falls, Chip has just finished up his last concert of the summer-long tour there..._

Emerging from the coliseum the delicious teen with the dazzling smile stretched his arms and legs before staring dejectedly at the tour bus.

It would be another long ride crammed inside with Tony the profit-seeking manager and Mimi the eccentric fan girl personal assistant that Vicky had so _thoughtfully_ recommended as her replacement.

Speaking of Vicky, he was really starting to miss her. It'd been well over a month and the phone calls and emails were starting to get sparse. He'd tried to tell himself that she was just busy with college right now but every once in a while the thought that maybe she'd met some other guy there would cross his mind and make his heart sink.

_No way, she'd never do that to me_. he told himself trying to dismiss the unpleasant ache in his chest. _Vicky loves me. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder right?_

"_OH_**_CHIP!_**" a high pitched singsong voice called out.

The pop singer cringed; Mimi had caught up with him again. _At least that's the way it goes for me._

"Ah there you are Chip," Tony smiled approaching the tour bus. "I'm glad to report that you'll be able to enjoy some free time all to yourself for the next month or so."

"What?" Chip was confused, it wasn't like his money-hungry manager to give him time off...willingly anyway.

"Chip my boy you're overworked," Tony explained a bit too understandingly draping an arm across his shoulders, "and I wasn't going to say anything but you seem awfully tense as of late. Besides-"

Tony paused to toss a glance back at the dimwitted blonde standing a few feet behind them hugging a Chip doll til its head burst off, "-if you or I spend another minute in the presence of that twit I think we might both lose our minds."

"Tell me she's fired just as soon as we back home." he groaned.

"The moment I hand her the last paycheck she's out the door my boy," Mr. Platinum nodded.

"Phew, thank goodness." Chip sighed in relief, "I didn't think I could take one more bus ride with her latched onto my arm the whole way."

"Yes," Tony frowned, "it was becoming rather bothersome having to pry her off with the 'jaws of life' before the start of each concert."

An idea suddenly popped into Chip's head. "Hey Tony, I've got a whole month off right?"

"That's right."

"Which means no concerts, no public appearances, no autograph signings, or endorsements...right?"

"Uh...right."

"Awesome!" the red and denim clad teen jumped for joy, "In that case I know exactly where I wanna spend my month-long vacation!"

"And uh, where would that be?" Tony asked tapping his shades down to the tip of his nose.

"With Vicky!" he chirped causing his manager to sigh.

"Very well, just don't get yourself on the cover of any tabloids."

"No worries Tony," Chip assured him, "Vicky's college is in this small town called Drizzleboro. Their entire population is less than the turnout for a weak-teethed Skip Sparkypants concert."

"All the more reason for them to be abuzz if word gets out that you're in town." Tony grumbled.

"Eh, I'll just travel incognito." Chip promised dancing over to the street corner to hail a taxi.

Hopping into the backseat he turned to his manager and gave him a quick thumb's up.

Tony returned the gesture halfheartedly. He could hear the cab driver asking his client if he was the real Chip Skylark.

With his hands folded behind his head Chip leaned back against the seat and smiled, "Nope, for the next four weeks I'm just a plain ol' everyday teen spending time with his girlfriend."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Heh, that's what he thinks. Next Chapter: Norm and Tootie arrive in Drizzleboro and while Tootie concentrates on protecting Vicky (as inconspicuously as possible) Norm starts plotting a means of luring Timmy there so he can exact his revenge. Chip arrives but is he too late? Or will the spontaneous appearance of the alien and human rivals for Vicky's love give a certain conniving genie a truly devious idea? Review! 


	3. When Worlds Collide

**A/N:** Appreciate the reviews everyone! Yeah, I'm a HUGE fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ (love the new movie, highly recommend it). To answer a question: yes, Norm is aware of Tootie's crush on Timmy. It was made kind of clear by the posters and stuff. He's just biding his time so she's less suspicious of his motives. Plus he needs to find out three ways of making her wish for something, not just one. To answer another question: while Mark is totally freaked out by the way humans show their emotions (mainly affection) in this fic he still harbors a love for Vicky. Her hugs are lethal yet her evilness is still appealing. Good questions! Oh yeah, for some reason whenever I type a question mark and exclamation mark together at the end of a sentence one gets deleted when I upload the chapter. So sorry about the odd punctuation, not my fault! It's just a bug that needs to be worked out of the site. Same deal with semicolons and punctuation in the chapter names. _:shrugs:_

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Three: When Worlds Collide_

The bus arrived in Drizzleboro a short half hour later. Now it was time for Tootie and her mischievous traveling companion to seek out the college and keep a watchful eye on the at-risk redhead.

"C'mon Norm keep up," Tootie urged tossing a look over her shoulder at sliding bus door.

The passengers were still filing out one-by-one and finally a male figure wearing a long tan trench coat and floppy brownish-gray hat emerged. He bobbed up and down in a floating manner (Norm hadn't bothered to shift his lower half to human form) and glared at her from over the top of his black shades.

"Remind me never to rely on public transportation again," he grumbled, "the only thing worse than the smell of old gym socks is having to share the experience with about twenty other car-less losers."

"Gripe...gripe...gripe..." Tootie sighed while waiting for him to catch up.

A map of the city was posted on the front of the bus stop stand.

"Ha," the genie scoffed, "you call this a city? The slogan on the bottom of their welcome sign probably reads '_Welcome to Drizzleboro/You are Now Leaving Drizzleboro, Please Drive Past Us Again_'."

"I can see that this is gonna be a **long** mission," Tootie groaned.

The college was easy enough to find once they knew the right direction to head. The campus contained three buildings: one newly constructed computer lab/reception area with meetings rooms and the like, a slightly remodeled brick building with classrooms and an on-campus daycare center, and last an old theatre/auditorium off to the side.

The third building was really showing its age on the outside but once inside Tootie could see that the students had definitely put a lot of work into remodeling it. Everything looked almost new, yet not quite modern. It had a classy feel and a real art-lover's touch.

"It's beautiful," she breathed in amazement.

"Eh," Norm shrugged, "it's no Roman coliseum but it'll do. Now, **why** are we here again? I thought your sister was some childcare major?"

"She is," Tootie answered walking down the middle aisle towards the stage, "but she's been helping out here as a cast member for a play. Her roommate roped her into it, least that's what she said over the phone a while back."

"Well I don't see any alien prince," Norm muttered skimming the theatre.

"He'll be here," Tootie replied with narrowed eyes, "Once during dinner Vicky mentioned some foreign kid that had a huge crush on her. She said he was weird and talked funny. I'm betting he'll show up in some lame disguise."

"Wow," the genie responded in his usual sarcastic tone, "the women in your family sure have an interesting taste in men. Next you'll be telling me that your mom's married to Eddie Stapler Toes."

Frowning Tootie decided to ignore the jerk for a while. Upon reaching the stage she spotted a blond guy with brown sideburns and sea green eyes. "Excuse me," she asked tapping him on the shoulder, "I was wandering if you could tell me where to find Vicky?"

"Yo?" the student began turning on his heel and freezing in place when he saw the attractive teen. "Hello..."

Norm rolled his eyes, _Save me from the terror that is teenage hormones._

"Um, hi." Tootie blinked, "Now—uh—"

"Troy," he beamed, "the name's Troy Bannings. And you are?"

"To—ur—Trudy." Tootie stammered, "Now about Vicky..."

"Oh, so you're one of Vicky's friends?" he assumed, "She and Bri are backstage getting fitted for their costumes. Ya go up those stairs by the fire exit and it's the second door to your right."

Tootie thanked him and started off for the stairs with Norm lagging behind.

"So..." he began once he was certain no one else was paying attention, "about those three wishes you get."

"Don't start Norm." she warned.

"Ya know they're not just gonna go away." he frowned, "And neither am I. Only AFTER you make the third wish will my lamp suck me back in. So stop dragging this out. What do ya want?"

"From you?" she snorted, "Nothing."

"Oh I get it," he grinned slyly, "you think that if you try wishing for something big like oh say Timmy Turner's love, I'll just twist the wish around somehow so that it winds up backfiring on you right?"

"Pretty much." she was getting sick of this topic already. _He just HAD to find out about my crush on Timmy! Maybe I oughtta tone down the decor in my room a bit?_

"Look, regardless of what you may have heard from the floating greeting card I am a fairly nice guy...sorta." he lied.

"Psh, _please_ I wasn't born yesterday ya know?"

They had reached the door by now; Tootie raised a hand to knock but was stopped by a murmured threat from behind.

"Yeah well, all I'm sayin' is that having a genie hovering around may not be the best thing for someone trying to keep a low profile." he was stooping pretty low but hey it was nothing he hadn't pulled plenty of times before on his previous 'masters'.

"What are you getting at?" she questioned suspiciously.

Smirking in triumph he clarified, "If you don't make a wish soon I might just let this whole Cupid's co-op thing slip to someone you know. Someone like—oh say—your parents? Or Vicky? Or hey, why not Timmy? Ha...ha...I'm sure he'd love to know!"

Blue irises shrinking Tootie gulped. Norm had hit a weak spot and he clearly knew it. She was being forced into making a wish. But that didn't mean she had to like it...or make it a stupid one.

"Argh...fine! I wish you wouldn't tell anyone or anything any of my secrets in any way whatsoever!" she shouted. _Just hope that was worded carefully enough._

Raising his fingers in preparation to deliver the first blow the genie halted. _No way, I can't believe this! The little ankle biter just made a completely un-misinterpretable wish!_

Tootie winced as he snapped his fingers, preparing herself for the worst.

_GONG!_

"There," he replied with a sour face, "it's done."

Resuming her upright position she looked around warily, "That's it?"

"That's it," he grumbled, "just my luck I'd get a detail-specific wisher."

Tootie's face lit up, "Great! Hey, you were right Norm," she smirked giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "deep down, you're really not such a bad guy after all."

"Ah smoof," he grunted.

"Who's out here?" a blonde student wearing a ballerina's tutu asked after poking her head out the door.

"Um...it's just me, Trudy. I'm uh..." Tootie tried to think of something inconspicuous to say, "...I'm here to see an old friend of mine from Dimmsdale, Vicky."

There was a brief pause as the blonde ran the stranger's story through her mind.

"Oh," she finally replied, "well c'mon in. We're fitting her for the soloist costume right now but it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Thanks," Tootie smiled politely entering the room. When she noticed that Norm wasn't following she shot the sulking genie a warning glare. Staring up at the ceiling in annoyance he huffed and floated in behind her.

* * *

Back in the front section of the theatre Mr. Bickles burst through the side doors followed by Brad Cuspidor, the orange haired teen host of Teeth TV.

"I know my first production was a bit of a flop Mr. Cuspidor," the teacher babbled, "but this time I've discovered genuine raw talent in the form of a rather high spirited young lady named Vicky!"

"And by high spirited you mean?" Brad inquired skeptically.

"A fire breathing dragon with a surprisingly melodic singing voice." Mr. Bickles answered frankly.

"Ah."

"Just wait until you see her up on stage!" he continued, shaking head-to-toe in excitement. "The only thing we lack now is a leading male to play the role of the Phantom!"

"FOOLS!" a masculine voice boomed.

All eyes fell upon the stage where a mysterious figure stood with their cloak wound tightly around them and one hand held up high for emphasis.

"NO ONE SHALL DARE REPLACE **THE PHANTOM**—of the music biz."

"Huh?" the host quirked an eyebrow. "Music biz?"

"The play's a rewrite," Mr. Bickles explained staring up delightedly at the sharply dressed actor. "My goodness my boy, that was perfect! Bravo! Who may I ask is the genius behind the mask?"

Smirking the figure removed 'his' mask and took a bow, allowing the cape to unwind revealing that the _actor_ was in fact an _actress_.

"Brianna Styles!" Mr. Bickles gasped.

"Dude!" Brad yelped, "_He's_ a **_she_**!"

"That's right," Bri stated proudly pointing to a device strapped at the base of her neck, "and it's all thanks to this lil baby."

"What's that?" the director inquired, "Some sort of voice box?"

"Uh-huh, this puppy takes my sweet voice and brings it down a few octaves so that it can pass for a man's." she explained, "It's just something the boys in the sound department have been tinkering with for a while. Thought I'd give it a try. I mean, c'mon, back in the old days plays were all preformed by men anyway. So if a guy can star in a female role who's to say that a woman can't be the Phantom?"

"Well..." Mr. Bickles gave the matter some thought. He had to admit she was pretty good, and thus far she hadn't really been given any key roles to play. "...why not? It worked for Peter Pan!"

"Yes!" Bri jumped for joy. She'd always dreamed of playing the lead role in a musical production, now was her big chance! "Thanks Mr. Bickles! You won't be disappointed!"

"Looks like you'll finally have a chance to shine in front of the public," Vicky remarked (referring to Brad's show) as her friend joined her offstage.

"You know it," Bri beamed, "My big break's finally arrived! You can't tell me you're not excited about being televised on Teeth TV?"

"Why is Teeth TV even doing a segment on this play?" Tootie asked, she'd entered wardrobe and immediately had to chase after Vicky. Her sister had been racing off after her roommate who'd been tucking the voice box beneath the collar of her puffy white shirt. She'd always wondered how another human being could stand living with her cranky sister, now she knew...they both had a screw loose.

"If it involves singing, it involves mouths." Bri shrugged, "And that's typically where you find teeth."

"Plus Mr. Bickles wouldn't stop nagging Brad until he agreed." Vicky added with a grin.

"Ah," Tootie nodded. "Listen Vicky, there's something I've gotta talk to you about."

"It'll have to wait," the redhead said dismissively as she headed out onto the stage, "rehearsal's just started and I can't waste time. I've got a class right after this."

"But-" Tootie sighed, so much for doing things the easy way.

She spotted Norm sitting on the edge of the front row where Brad and Mr. Bickles were waiting for the scene to begin. Moaning in temporary defeat she trudged over and took a seat mid-way through the gap between them.

Mr. Bickles frowned down at his clipboard, "What I really need now is a critic. Someone from their age group to view the play and analyze it down to its every last detail. Then they can give positive or negative feedback so we can make the necessary adjustments and get a feel for how our target audience will respond before opening night."

"Don't look at me man," Brad sighed, "I've got enough on my plate just trying to convince the network to air this segment."

Glancing over at the young lady in the black leotard the teacher's face lit up, "What about you miss?"

"Huh?" Tootie pointed a finger to herself, "Me?"

"No the other out of place teenager in the goofy spy gear," Norm scoffed.

"How would you like to help out our production by critiquing each scene and the performers?"

"Um..." Tootie gulped, "...I don't know. I'm really just here to-"

"Pst, genius," Norm whispered, "did you ever think that agreeing to the job might just provide you with the perfect cover for staking out your sister incase Prince Fugitive shows up?"

"Uh..." she had to admit it did sound like a pretty good plan, "Alright Mr. Bickles, you've got yourself a critic!"

"Wonderful!"

Unseen by the others a mischievous grin spread across the disguised genie's face. _Now to make sure Turner has front row tickets for the show._

_

* * *

_

_Back in Dimmsdale..._

The front door to the Turner's residence swung open as Mrs. Turner headed out to get the mail. She paused a moment after hearing a sudden-

_GONG!_

-but decided to pay it no mind.

"Ooo," she exclaimed rushing back into the house waving an envelop, "look Dad and Timmy, Vicky's college is putting on a rewrite of a famous opera called _Phantom of the Music Biz_, and she's invited all of us to come to the big premiere!"

Timmy and Mr. Turner exchanged less than thrilled glances.

"Gee honey, that's great and all but—uh—" Mr. Turner wracked his brain for an excuse to get out of attending some dull poorly rewritten play, "Drizzleboro is so far off. Wouldn't that waste a lot of gas?"

"Yeah Mom," Timmy nodded eagerly, "and you and Dad are always saying 'money doesn't grow on trees'."

"Ooo, except that one time," Mr. Turner recalled, "but it turned out to be fake and I was arrested for counterfeiting. Good thing the charges were dropped when all the evidence magically disappeared!"

"Oh yeah," Timmy forced a laugh remembering a certain poorly thought out wish Cosmo had granted without first consulting Da Rules, "weird huh."

"Hm," Mrs. Turner frowned staring down at the invitations, "I guess you're right. Still it's too bad, according to the big red print at the bottom of these front row tickets Chip Skylark will be starring in the lead role."

"WHAT!" Mr. Turner gasped spitting out his coffee so fast that he nearly scalded his son. "CHIP SKYLARK? He's delicious! Why I'd drive a thousand miles to attend one of his dreamy—I mean—**classical** productions!"

"No way," Timmy muttered suspiciously (still dunking in cover), "there's no chance that Chip Skylark would play the lead role in some lousy community college play. Something's wrong here."

After checking to see if his Dad was java-free he rapidly excused himself from the table and rushed upstairs to consult his goldfish.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Woody!" the green eyed goldfish cried.

"How many times have I told you Cosmo," the pink eyed goldfish nagged, "you can't keep your pet termites in the fishbowl!"

"B-but he needed me," Cosmo sniffed, "he got a splinter from his footstool breakfast this morning."

Timmy glared in aggravation at his overemotional fairy godfather. "Can we _PLEASE_ get back to my problems?"

"Sure sweetie," Wanda smiled, "what's up?"

"Vicky supposedly sent us front row tickets to some play she's in," he explained.

"Aw, that was-nice?" Wanda blinked; it wasn't like Vicky to be nice.

"And that's not even the weirdest part!" he cried, "According to the tickets Chip Skylark's starring in the lead role!"

At hearing that both fairies instantly poofed out of the fishbowl and into their normal forms clad in Chip fan-wear. Timmy plugged his ears as they both let out girly squeals of joy.

"No you guys!" he snapped, "This is way too fishy. Something's gotta be up!"

"Yeah," Cosmo grinned, "their ticket sales once word gets out that Chip's starring in the play!"

Slapping a hand over his face Timmy growled, "First thing after school tomorrow we're going to Drizzleboro. I don't know what's going on at that third-rate college but I'm going to find out!"

* * *

_The next day in Drizzleboro..._

"Ahahaha! AhahahaHAHAHA!"

"Uh-Norm?" Tootie glanced apprehensively at the manically laughing genie beside her.

"Oops," he'd have to work on toning the evil laughter down to a sinister snicker.

"What are you so happy about?" she inquired arching an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," he smirked. _Nothing you need to know about anyway._

"Who is that guy anyway?" Bri asked the blonde sitting next to her on the edge of the stage.

"I dunno, maybe he's like an undercover talent scout or something?" Camille shrugged plucking a loose thread from her dress. "I wish Mr. Bickles would hurry up and start already. I've got Psychology 101 in an hour."

"Yeah," Bri sighed, "and where's Vicky? Her class should've let out ten minutes ago?"

* * *

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" a little blonde girl with pink hairclips wailed clinging to the redhead's leg.

"Hailey I've gotta leave now," Vicky grunted trying to pry the clingy three-year-old's nails out of her jeans.

"NO!" she insisted with tears streaming down her reddened face, "MOMMY'S NOT BACK YET! YOU CAN'T GO!"

"Ms. Cindy will watch you." Vicky sighed. Hailey was perhaps one of the few kids on Earth who had actually taken a liking to her. In fact, Vicky was amazingly the only student in the program little Hailey would mind...which made it extremely difficult when her mother ran late and Vicky had to leave her behind with the teachers after class.

"Now Hailey don't fuss like that," Ms. Cindy, an elderly lady with graying auburn hair pleaded, "You're mommy will be here soon. Vicky has to get over to the theatre and rehearse her lines."

Sniffling Hailey reluctantly let go and trudged over to Ms. Cindy. Vicky hated feeling guilty for leaving the little girl behind while she was still so upset and puffy eyed. Something about Hailey reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised, "then we can finish that puzzle of the piggybank we were working on."

"Okay," Hailey nodded waving a sad goodbye to the retreating redhead.

Vicky had just managed to step out into the hall when she collided with-

"Chip!"

"Hey babe," he beamed catching her in a hug before she could fall backwards.

"Wh-what are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you too." he teased, "My manager finally gave me some time off so I decided to spend it chillin' with you."

"Aw, that's sweet," she replied returning the embrace, "Sorry to be in such a rush but they're expecting me over in the theatre."

"No problem," he took her hand and they were both off to the rehearsal.

* * *

The front doors to the theatre flew open revealing a very hunky raven haired crimson eyed teen male.

"Where is she!" he demanded of the stunned occupants in the room. "Where is my beloved Vicky?"

"I thought Vicky was dating Chip Skylark," Camille whispered.

With her eyes half-lidded Bri sighed, "I smell trouble girl."

"Norm!" Tootie gasped, "That's gotta be him!"

"Him who?" Norm asked in mock innocence.

"Mark!" she hissed. "The alien prince!"

"Oh, you mean **_that_** him." the genie grinned, "What makes you think that's the guy?"

"Do not attempt to deceive me!" Mark warned as he strode confidently down the center aisle, "For I have it upon a highly reliable technological source that my black-hearted intended resides somewhere within the walls of this oddly decorated educational facility!"

"Uh man-" Bri began only to be cut off by the creaking of another door.

Vicky and Chip entered through the side door and stared in confusion at the surprised expressions of the cast and teacher.

The reddish-orange haired girl's pink gaze finally rested upon the strangely familiar guy standing amidst the center of the shocked stupor. "Who the heck are you?"

"Vicky!" Mark exclaimed in joy.

Norm smirked and snapped his fingers.

_GONG!_

Mr. Bickles shuddered as the genie's spell took hold. "He's our new male protagonist lead!"

"What!" Troy burst out.

"Mark!" Vicky gasped, where the heck had he come from? And when did he start showing up in public without his dorky alien disguise!

"Mark?" Chip questioned causing her cheeks to go red.

"Norm!" Tootie snapped spinning around to face the smug genie, "What did you do!"

Whistling innocently the genie shrugged, "Sorry fruit cup, I've got no idea what you're talking about."

Tootie growled and considered whipping out one of the new weapons Cupid had equipped her with. Genies were nothing but trouble and Norm was up to something...something that could rip the very fabric of Chip and Vicky's relationship apart!

"Protagonist?" Mark questioned, "Who or what is this protagonist of which you speak puny human?"

"He's the dashing debonair heroic male who wins the heart of the fair heroine!" Mr. Bickles exclaimed giddily.

"Ahh!" Mark panicked, "That sounds WAY too nauseating!"

"He can't play Chevy!" Vicky objected, "Troy's already got that part!"

"Who's Troy!" Chip demanded. Now there were **two** guys he didn't know about?

"Oh but you simply must agree to take the part!" Mr. Bickles insisted still in his magically induced daze, "With you as the hero and Vicky as the heroine our production will be a phenomenal hit!"

"Wait..." Mark blinked, "did you say that my darling Vicky would be playing the part of this hideously fair heroine chick?"

"That's right!"

"Then I shall do it!" Mark replied happily hopping about with hearts in his eyes.

"This stinks," Troy grumbled.

"Now Troy," Mr. Bickles coaxed, "we must all remember that the quality of our play comes first. Besides...you can be the stage manager!"

"Whoa hold it!" Chip objected, "I don't want some weird foreign kid fawning over my girl the whole time!"

"And I refuse to do all those love scenes with Captain Dorkwad as my partner," Vicky huffed.

"Norm," Tootie seethed, "fix this, NOW!"

"Sure thing shortcake," the genie smirked.

_GONG!_

Mr. Bickles shuddered again, "Well I have a solution, why don't **_you_** star as the Phantom?"

"WHAT!" Bri yelped.

"I do not like where this is going," Mark frowned folding his arms and glaring incredulously at Chip.

"But Mr. Bickles," Bri complained pointing to the voice box, "I thought I was gonna play the phantom!"

"Oh don't get your buns in a bind missy," Mr. Bickles chuckled, "you'll still be in the production. You can play Vicky's second rate manager Ms. Bleary."

"But I—I-"

"I have spoken!" the director declared.

Muttering angrily under her breath Bri stormed back to the dressing room.

Tootie glared down at Norm. "What? You told me to fix it and I did. Now Chip's in the play too so he can stop Mark from trying anything with your sister. Everybody wins...well, everybody who matters anyway."

"Just wait until Cupid hears about this." she murmured, "Then we're both toast."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Long chapter I know. It was necessary to set everything up. I'll post a list of who's playing which character next chapter just so no one gets confused. Next Chapter: Timmy shows up to uncover the truth about what's really going on. Norm throws in a few more twists. Tootie tries desperately to fix the mess. The cast gets tired of being replaced and Mr. Bickles risks a mutiny. Review as I try to type up the next chapter before class.

Tootie: _:adult form:_ Oh boy, what a mess!

Norm: Finally, an opera I can get into!

Tootie: _:glares at the genie:_ Don't get too cocky Norm, I'll stop you. Just you wait!

_:Cupid appears with a grenade launcher full of 'Tough Love' explosives.:_

Cupid: Alright, which one of you two goof-ups is responsible for this fiasco?

Norm and Tootie: _:simultaneously gulp and point to each other: _She/He is!


	4. From Bad to Worse

**A/N: **Confused yet? Well here's a list of the performers and their roles just to help you out (I'll update it throughout the fic if necessary):

Cast:

Chip Skylark...Phantom of the Music Biz (Vicky's mysterious 'singing coach')

Vicky...Aspiring Singer (uses her own name in the play)

Tootie...Critic

Norm...Mastermind Antagonist (others presume him to be a talent scout)

Mark Chang...Handsome Boyfriend Chevy (Phantom's Rival)

Bri (OC)...Ms. Bleary (Vicky's second-rate manager)

Camille (OC)...Nurse Maggie/Vicky's Friend (background singer)

Reggie (OC)...Doctor Dirk/Assistant Stagehand

Troy (OC)...Stage Manager

Mr. Bickles...Director (magically manipulated by Norm)

**FYI: **I'm adding a few songs in the play (or 'Mr. Bickles' is) just so this isn't a complete rip off and rewrite of the opera. I did however use a cool line from a favorite song of mine "Anything for Love" by Meatloaf. I don't own it! I just _borrowed_ it a little.

Britney Britney: Like, when do I come in?

Cosmo: Anytime you want! _:dreamy sigh:_

Wanda: COSMO!

Cosmo: _:nervously_ _wrings his wand while wearing a sheepish grin:_ Oh, h-hi kitten.

_:Wanda furiously zaps Cosmo into a smoldering pile of ash then angrily poofs away.:_

Britney Britney: _:blinks obliviously:_ Hot tub?

Cosmo: _:still a pile of ash, recites mechanically:_ I can't, I'm married.

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Four: From Bad to Worse_

"Oh doctor," Camille stated sadly, "what a tragedy."

"Yes Nurse Maggie," Reggie replied in a solemn tone, "but luckily he survived the plane crash."

The two performers stared down with pitying expressions at the mummified figured lying atop the hospital bed. He was covered in bandages from his head to his foot, his right leg hung in the air while his left elbow was propped against the bed's railing.

"Doctor Dirk," she inquired, "will he ever sing again?"

"I don't know Nurse Maggie," Reggie shook his head in mock distress, "I just don't know."

"Well uh...why don't we just take the bandages off and find out?"

Shrugging Reggie reached out and started unwrapping the gauze from around the suffocating patient's face.

Once he was finished both he and Camille stepped back revealing Chip Skylark to the small audience present for the rehearsal.

"Sweet HMO!" Reggie gasped.

"AAAHH!" Camille shrieked in well faked terror, "H-his face! It-it's horrible!"

"What!" Chip exclaimed, "Let me see!"

Reluctantly Reggie handed him a mirror. The pop singer quickly checked his reflection before a look of horror appeared on his face too.

"**_NOOOO!_**"

"Brilliant!" Mr. Bickles stood giving the actors (and actress) a roaring round of applause. "The passion, the suspense, the raw heartfelt emotion! Inspired I tell you!"

Backstage Troy shoved a finger in his mouth and gagged. _Why'd he bother adding this stupid scene?_

"Mr. Bickles!" Bri shouted, "Is this a musical or a cheesy soap opera?"

"Bri my dear girl," he tsked her, "this is **art** and FYI you can't spell 'soap opera' without the word 'opera'."

Throwing her hands in the air she slumped back down in her seat clearly exasperated with Mr. Bickles's ridiculously unnecessary revisions.

"Now let's all take our places and move right into the scene where Vicky first meets the mysterious phantom-of the music biz!" he instructed.

"And by that he means everybody who hasn't been replaced by some last minute non-drama major," Troy scoffed.

"Man this bites," Bri grumbled.

Taking her place onstage Vicky sighed, "They're all getting recast while I'm stuck in the stupid lead female role. And I didn't even wanna be in this dumb play in the first place! What gives?"

From out in the seats Tootie glowered sideways at Norm. "Good question sis, _Norm_?"

"Hey, can I help it if that nerdy teacher keeps getting struck with completely unorthodox inspiration?" the genie grinned innocently. "I mean, what do you want me to do, **_revoke_** his artistic license?"

"You're not fooling me Norm," she warned, "and as soon as I figure out what your motive is your whole plan's going down!"

"Ha, right!" he laughed, "Like I'm scared of some moody twelve-year-old trapped in a teenager's body. Give it up gingersnap; I'm a fifty thousand year old genie. That's WAY out of your league."

Growling through clenched teeth Tootie snapped her head back around to face the stage. _I'll get you for this Norm. Just you wait!_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile somewhere between the last couple of rows..._

_Poof!_

"Well, here we are Timmy!" a swirly pink haired fairy exclaimed.

"Yeah and it looks like we made it just in time for rehearsal." Timmy noted.

The three new arrivals cautiously peered over the seats towards the stage where Chip and Vicky were about to begin the scene.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Wanda scratched her head in confusion, "who's that shady looking guy in the trench coat? He seems familiar somehow but I can't quite place the shadowy face."

"Yeah..." Cosmo added dreamily, "and who's the babe in the hot spandex outfit sitting next to him?"

A quick death glare from Wanda shut her drooling hubby up.

Timmy glanced at the odd pair his fairies were referring to. "Hm...they both seem kinda familiar. I wonder if they have anything to do with-"

"ALRIGHTY NOW, PLACES PEOPLE!" Mr. Bickles directed, "LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!"

The scene began and Vicky entered a backstage area designed to resemble a storage room. Her head was hung low, her eyes downcast, and a look of utter dismay was etched across her weary features.

"That's it," Mr. Bickles sniffled, "you're sad! Completely distraught, your dreams have been shattered as you've flopped out in yet another disappointing audition!"

Scowling at him Vicky tried to remain in character. Her next lines were pretty much all song, a lame totally out-of-place song that Mr. Bickles had added to explain the first meeting of 'Vicky' and 'the Phantom'.

_Oh great, just great_

_Is this to be my fate?_

_To stay locked away_

_In dreaded poverty_

_Alone, alone _

_I'm feeling so alone_

_And far away so far away_

_From Home!_

_If only I could reach_

_That special melody_

_And land on the right key_

_They'd finally notice me._

From somewhere offstage Chip whispered a soft, "Vicky...hey Vicky..."

Vicky pretended not to hear and went on with her griping—ur—singing.

_Lost hope no hope_

_Where oh where did it go?_

_Somewhere where birds sing_

_And cash flows like it's raining!_

_My heart's almost forgotten_

_Just what real progress is_

_Oh if only there was someone_

_To show me how to make it in the music biz!_

Chip whispered again (only louder this time), "Vicky...oh Vicky..."

At last she paused. "Huh? Did someone just call my name?"

Shrugging she dismissed it, "Eh, must be hearing things." and resumed her singing.

_Each note each day_

_Oh how they slip away_

_No talent for the starving_

_Man this room's unnerving..._

_I've gotta get a tutor_

_A real melodic wiz_

_If I'm to rise to stardom_

_And make it in the music biz!_

Getting frustrated Chip hissed, "VICKY!...**_ICKY_** VICKY!"

The 'singer' halted in her tracks.

"HEY!" she exclaimed, "I thought when that broke loser creep Chip Skylark disappeared a year ago I'd heard the last of that stupid nickname!"

Undaunted by this Chip took advantage of her full attention to sing his lines.

_Vicky dear girl_

_Shunned by all the world_

_Needing so much pity_

_Laughing stock of the city_

"What!" she clenched her fists and could almost swear that she heard the twerp's snicker come from somewhere out in the audience.

From behind the curtain Chip smirked. Now it was **_his_** turn to ignore **_her_**.

_The light, the light_

_The overrated light_

_While many go on seeking it_

_Only I have thrived within it_

_And I say to you _

_Each word 100 true_

_If fame is what you seek_

_You'll obtain it within the week!_

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, "Okay Mr. Invisible, you've got my attention. How do I get famous that fast?"

Skylark's crafty smirk went unseen as he slowly edged behind the prop mirror.

_Believe in me_

_Do as I say_

_Trust the music_

_Let it carry you away_

_This is almost as bad as the 'Icky Vicky' song. _she inwardly groaned. But it was her turn to sing back and she was determined not to have to repeat the whole dang scene over again.

_Why should I?_

_I've never seen your face_

_For all I know_

_You're some nerdy two-bit waste_

Chip sang a reply (sensing a pattern yet?).

_SING for me_

_You've but to SING for me_

_Through songs I'll give to you_

_Boundless popularity!_

In accordance to her script Vicky feigned surprise then suspicion.

_Wow? Really?_

_But how can this be?_

_I've never even met you_

_What's this deal got in it for you?_

"Whoa," Mark was starting to get a headache from all the harmonious singing, "my aching brain cavity! This is the most brutal form of theatrical torture ever!"

"I'm with him," Timmy moaned. "This stuff is WAY too love-dovey. Where's all the action!"

"Aw but Timmy," Wanda swooned, "it's a love story! It's not about the action, it's about the romance...and Chip!"

"In other words," Cosmo summarized, "the action doesn't come until Chip and Mark start bashing each other's brains out in a jealous fit of rage!"

Back to Chip...

_I ask but one thing_

_For these services I bring_

_Which is that we'll never part_

_Swear to me your icky heart!_

Peeved once again by the mention of 'icky' she fumed.

_Forget it pal!_

_There's just no way_

_I won't be yours_

_Not any day!_

_She's so cute when she's angry!_ he thought before responding slyly.

_Then I guess you'll stay alone_

_Broke and poor, despised!_

_In your new career you'll daily moan_

_Would you like that with fries!_

Every college student's nightmare...a lifetime trapped in fast food service! Vicky gulped and meekly changed her tune.

_Wait sweet phantom_

_Let's make a deal_

_Protect me from_

_The world that's real._

_I'll gladly do just what you say_

_To escape a life of minimum pay_

_Teach me the way to riches and fame_

_And I'll gladly take on your last name!_

_I can't believe I'm saying this_

_But I'll do anything _

_Anything you ask_

_Just help me make it in the music biz!_

Mark was furious, "That puny Earth punk had better thank his lucky stars that this is only a highly offensive act!"

Spying the glare he was receiving from Vicky's 'ex-boyfriend' Chip sang smugly.

_Very well, good choice my dear_

_Now follow me the time grows near_

_You haven't long yet much to learn_

_If it's praise and power you seek to earn!_

Vicky noticed the mirror begin sliding away. It slid a few inches then got stuck. The sounds of metal gears grinding against each other echoed throughout the auditorium.

Two hands appeared followed by Chip's grunts as he tried to pry the darn thing open the rest of the way. "One second."

Now it was Mark who wore a smug grin. _Tsch, this earthling's got nothing on me!_

Vicky put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently. Finally the mirror gave and Chip motioned for her to follow. Sighing "Well it's about time," she obliged.

The curtain closed, sounds of scuffing and squeaky pulleys were heard. A few moments later the curtains reopened to reveal the ominous catacombs beneath the theatre.

"This is it?" Vicky commented unimpressed, "I can sum up your dorky secret lair in two words: dank and dumb."

"Stick to the script!" Mr. Bickles yelled.

Shaking her fist at the bothersome director she inhaled and sang.

_This place, this frightful place_

_It's frightfully boring!_

_I feel myself snoring!_

Determined to rub the upcoming love scene in Mark's face Chip eagerly sang out.

_This place, this hideous domain_

_Where fear and darkness reign_

_No doubt that you're afraid_

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Could he actually be **enjoying** this cruddy musical?

_Afraid, why should I be afraid?_

_I can handle darkness_

_It's being broke I fear_

_So just stick to our deal!_

Chip replied...

_My love I've brought you here_

_For one thing I'll make clear_

_You must learn to sing _

_Pure and amazing_

Rolling her pink eyes...

_Man, this guy is crazy!_

She purposefully lagged behind as he rushed across the stage with a torch held high to light the way. Turning to her he sang passionately.

_I'd do anything for love!_

_Even pluck the stars from above!_

_So tired of singing all alone_

_Want a love to call my own!_

Getting into character (for once) she smiled deviously causing Mark to swoon.

_So you'll do anything for love?_

_Anything I could think of?_

_I like the sound of that..._

Chip continued oblivious to her but still catching the heart shapes in his rival's eyes.

_Sing for me **my** angel_

_Make each note hit home_

_Sing for me **my** muse_

Vicky started to groan...

_Do you ever shut your yap?_

_I've been singing the whole time_

_Nothing I put to song sounds right!_

Wanda was glued to the play, Cosmo and Timmy were playing 'Go Fish', Mr. Bickles was hugging the script, Tootie and Norm were staring each other down, and everyone else enjoyed the silent feud going on between Chip and Mark.

_Sing darling sing_

_Make my heart soar_

_Sing dearest Vicky_

_Like you've never sung before!_

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "Ya mean like in Spanish?"

Slapping a hand to his brow Chip muttered, "I can see I've got my work cut out for me."

But he titled his head upright again, and with a look of strong determination he melodiously declared-

_But I'm up for it_

_Come push or shove_

_Challenging as she is_

_I'll do...ANYTHING FOR LOVE!_

"BRAVO!" Mr. Bickles was up and applauding again.

From the back Timmy shook his head in disgust, "The only thing worse than all that mush is the lyrics Mr. Bickles wrote."

"I know," Cosmo winced, "that man should've stuck with his seafood restaurant job."

"But he almost turned the two of us into crab-ca-bob!" Wanda reminded him.

"True," the green haired fairy nodded, "but there are worse things than being boiled alive."

"Like?" she demanded.

"Yuck!" Timmy exclaimed shielding his eyes from the horror onstage, "Like Vicky locking lips with Chip! GROSS!"

"HOLD IT!" Mark snapped coming between the two, "That is improv! There will be none of that in this play! Mr. Bickles has clearly ordered us all to adhere to the treacherous actions defined by the script!"

"Can we go home now?" Bri griped, "It's gettin' boring just sittin' in the audience watching everybody but the drama students put on this poor excuse for an opera."

"Oh I think that I can liven things up a bit." Norm smirked while Tootie's head was turned.

_GONG!_

"You're right Bri!" the director shouted.

"I am?"

"Yes! What this play needs now is more action, more drama, more-"

_GONG!_

The side door swung open revealing pop diva Britney Britney staring dazedly out into the theatre with a hand to her head. "Um...hello?"

"STARS!" Mr. Bickles finished elatedly.

Slapping a hand to her forehead Bri moaned, "Not another one!"

"Is this like the set of my new music video 'Pet the Puppy One More Time'?"

Vicky was absolutely livid as she spun around to Chip and jabbed a finger between his ribs, "Chip! What's the matter with you? Why'd you invite HER here!"

"B-but Vicky I-" Chip objected.

"Did you think this was funny!" she demanded.

"No I didn't! I mean I-"

"Ah-ha!" Mark jumped in with a Cheshire cat grin, "It all becomes obvious now! The grotesque Earth punk with the horribly in-tune voice and disgustingly shiny teeth has brought another woman into the picture so that he may cast you aside. But fear not beloved Vicky, for I—Mark—shall be here to welcome you back with open tentacles...um...I mean arms!"

"This isn't going so well." Tootie whimpered with her left eye twitching.

"Really?" Norm smirked, "Because I think it's all going according to script...**_my_** script. Ahahahaha!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Told ya Norm had more tricks up his sleeve (well...that vest thing he wears). Next Chapter: Britney gets cast in the play and the sparks start flying. With opening night just a few weeks away can Mr. Bickles pull the cast together? Maybe a bit of motivation from Brad (who offers to broadcast the WHOLE play) will help? Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are still lurking around and it's only a matter of time before Norm and the fairies cross magic... Review! 


	5. Mayhem is a Snap

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing; for the most part we have the confusing bits outta the way. Now it's on to humor and fun! Just so ya know, the song in this chapter is a completely made up song...added by 'Mr. Bickles'.

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Five: Mayhem is a Snap_

_A few weeks before opening night..._

"This is whack man," Reggie grumbled.

"Yeah, something is seriously wrong with Mr. Bickles," Bri agreed.

"There'd have to be something wrong with him," Vicky seethed, "he cast that air headed pop diva as my professional singing opponent!"

"Hmph," Camille smirked thoughtfully, "she's your rival both on and off the stage now. What irony."

"So where'd Chip get too?" Bri questioned glancing around.

"He's staying at that hotel a few miles down from our apartments." Vicky answered, "Of course the princess of prissiness has a room there too."

"And speaking of Vicky's admirers," Troy spoke up angrily, "that Mark guy has some nerve showin' up and snatching my part right out from under me!"

Right on cue a black haired teen with wide admiring crimson eyes practically floated up to Vicky. "There you are Vicky my darling!" he swooned, "I have been looking over the script as the poofy pants director has instructed and I am most pleased with the ending!"

"Wonder why," Bri muttered.

"Perhaps I might now have a moment of your time so that we may speak in private?" Mark asked batting his eyes hopefully.

"Ugh..." Vicky grimaced, "only if you promise to keep your slimy hands off of me and beat it for the rest of the day."

"It is a deal oh voluptuous one!" he bounced happily.

"Dude," Reggie blinked, "where'd that guy say he was from?"

* * *

Near the new building a brown haired boy with a pink hat stooped down behind the hedges and awaited the appearance of his accomplices.

He didn't have to wait for long...

_Poof!_

"Hi Timmy!" a green haired fairy beamed floating over the bushes in plain view.

"Cosmo get down!" Timmy panicked jerking his fairy godfather behind the hedge.

_Poof!_

"Oh great," Wanda sighed staring down at Timmy who had Cosmo's wrist in a vice grip, "I take a few extra seconds to adjust my crown and Cosmo nearly goes and exposes our existence...again."

Exhaling in relief that the brains of the outfit was now present Timmy briefed them on their situation. "Okay, the last time we were here we definitely saw some crazy stuff happening."

"Yeah, like Britney Britney getting cast in the **secondary** lead female role while Vicky got to keep her lead part." Cosmo noted.

"Well...yeah," Timmy shrugged, "but what I meant was all these celebrities showing up to star in some lame college play, those two suspicious characters in the front row, and Mark leaving the shelter of the Dimmadump to chase after Vicky again!"

"Hm, maybe the Yugopotamian spacecraft heading towards Earth has something to do with that last part?" Wanda wondered aloud.

"WHAT!" Timmy burst out.

"Oh, that's right." Cosmo laughed conking himself in the head, "I was supposed to tell you. Wanda and I spotted Mark's parents heading towards Earth in a heavily armed war vessel."

Timmy's blue eyes bugged out, "You forgot! How can you forget to tell me something that important Cosmo!"

With an ear-to-ear smile he dug something out from his pocket and exclaimed, "I got distracted by this shiny nickel!"

"Mark's parents are probably here to take him back to Yugopotamia. I bet they figure he'll be around Vicky." Timmy guessed.

"And they'd be right!" Cosmo remarked cheerfully.

"But if they get here and Mark tries to take Vicky back with him again Chip will be crushed," Timmy pointed out.

"And that would be bad," Cosmo frowned.

"So there's only one thing to do!" Wanda concluded.

"Yep!" Timmy agreed, "We've gotta stake out Vicky until Mark's parents arrive!"

"And it wouldn't hurt if we could find out who's behind all the powerful magic that created this odd fiasco," Wanda added.

"But wait..." Cosmo objected as the wheels in his empty head finally started turning, "if the alien's parents arrive won't they just drag their son back to Yugopotamia and force him to marry that cute yet hostile warrior princess alien (who I'm not allowed to fawn over)?"

"Oh he's a big boy now Cosmo," Wanda wagged her finger, "and a prince! It's time he stopped running away from his problems and faced them head on. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Their families could unite their military combat forces and blow up the Earth." Timmy stated blandly. _Maybe Mark dragging Vicky back to Yugopotamia with him wouldn't be so bad? I'm only four years away from sixteen and Chip shouldn't have too much trouble getting a new girlfriend..._

"Well—uh—let's cross that bridge when we come to it?" Wanda stammered.

"Works for me!" Cosmo cried joyously, "Yay not thinking ahead! It's made me who I am today!"

Shaking her head Wanda sighed, "Were truer words ever spoken?"

* * *

A few picnic tables were scattered on the lawn beside the on-campus theatre. At one of these tables sat a very smug looking genie who watched with unmasked pride as his 'master' paced back and forth in frustration. 

"I can't believe you Norm!" she finally shouted, "You're supposed to be helping me out here—or at least staying out of things—and all you've done is complicate everything!"

"Stop, you're ripping my heart out," he chuckled.

"Don't tempt me..." she warned.

Crossing his legs (yeah he'd finally snapped his misty lower half into a pair of human legs in beige slacks) he leaned back against the table and smirked. His _bright_ companion didn't know it yet but he'd just set every piece into motion so that by the end of the game he'd come out the victor.

_Not only do I get to ruin the love fairy's little matchmaking arrangement but once Turner shows up for the play (which—thanks to yours truly—will be a total disaster) I can exact my ultimate revenge!_

"Ahahahaha!"

"Norm," Tootie poked him with narrowed eyes, "you're doing the whole 'outburst of evil laughter' thing again."

"Am I?" he blinked then shrugged, "Ah well, how was it? I mean did it sound intimidating? Or do you think it could use more work?"

Slapping a hand to her face she mumbled, "I really wish you would stop bugging me so I can focus on this mission."

The genie's violet eyes sparkled with mischief behind his designer shades. "You've got it puddin' cup," in a snap he'd transformed into an insect, "I'll never BUG you again!"

_GONG!_

With that Norm morphed back into his disguised human form.

Tootie growled in annoyance while he laughed at his clever trick. "Face it kid, you can't outwit me. I'm a **fifty thousand** year old genie!"

Before she could barrage him with insults a twelve-year-old really shouldn't be saying her communicator beeped.

"Oh no..." she moaned reluctantly pressing the button, "...here it comes."

"What in she-loves-me-nots is going on down there!" the pink haired cherub's image yelled. "I send you to stop one little alien from breaking up a fragile relationship and you bumble it up so bad that Chip and Vicky are practically on the rocks!"

Glaring sideways at Norm she replied, "There's been some random complications sir."

_Ruining her sister's relationship and getting back at Turner_, Norm mused looking quite pleased with himself, _Just killing two birds with one stone._

"I don't want excuses young lady," Cupid snapped, "if you can't handle this then fine. I'll be glad to send in an expert!"

"No!" she shouted, "Please, I'll handle it Cupid. I promise!"

The cherub seemed hesitant but finally caved, "Alrighty then, ONE more shot. But if you blow this mission you can kiss your own love life good-bye!"

"Ouch," Norm grinned as the holograph disappeared. _Make that **three** birds with one stone._

_

* * *

_

"What!" Brad gasped from the other line as Mr. Bickles chatted away on his cell phone inside the theatre. "Are you for real?"

"That's right Mr. Cuspidor, Chip Skylark is now our leading male! And Britney Britney has just agreed to play the second lead female role as Ms. Vicky's singing rival!"

"Dude!" Brad exclaimed excitedly, "If that's the case then you can count on a lot more than just a segment on my show! Heck, I'll televise the full production live on opening night!"

"REALLY!" Mr. Bickles squeaked, "That's fabulous! Oh wait til I tell the students!"

* * *

"Okay loser this is far enough," Vicky fumed jerking her arm out of Mark's grasp once they were halfway down to the parking lot.

Mark seemed okay with this as he turned and paused, clearing his throat before beginning. "Beloved Vicky, my cruel hearted bringer of pain and fear to children, you have probably been curious as to why I have waited until this moment to come calling upon you again."

"Not really," she remarked nonchalantly.

"The reason is that my parents are traveling now from my home world-"

"You mean Europe?" she corrected.

"Uh...right." he lied, remembering that she still thought he was some 'foreign exchange student', "Anyways, they like totally want to drag me back home and possibly force me to wed ManDIE, a warrior princess from—um—"

Rolling her eyes she guessed, "Asia? Africa? South America?"

"Yeah, let's go with that last one." he nodded, "The point is that I do not wish to marry her! For I am in love with you my sweet tormentor!"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed dweb, **_I_** am in love with someone else!"

Mark's eyes narrowed, "Do you refer to that hideously flawless male from the theatre? The one with the perfectly in-tune voice and blinding smile?"

"Yep," she smiled in a daydreaming sort of way, "and his name is Chip Skylark."

"Ha! I fear no threat from that puny Earth punk!" Mark declared, "For I am a warrior prince! What can he possibly have to offer you that I cannot?"

"Well let's see," Vicky grinned deviously and began counting things off on her fingers, "for starters he's cuter, well mannered, thoughtful, charming, romantic..."

"Ugh," Mark grimaced, "and what of his _good_ qualities?"

"Those are his good qualities nimrod!" Vicky exclaimed.

Mark seemed more confident than ever now, "Ah-ha! Just as I suspected! This weak little human has nothing to offer you my love! Winning back your heart from this oh-so-feeble of rivals shall prove quite effortless!"

"Ya know this school has a psychology department," Vicky informed him blandly, "you should seek help."

Mark remained undaunted as she brushed past him and headed back to her friends. With a spark of determination in his crimson eyes he vowed, "My parents will arrive just after our first performance. And I swear on all that is vile that by then I shall have won back Vicky from the lowly Earth punk and have her return to Yugopotamia with me!"

* * *

Later that evening everyone was back in the theatre for rehearsal. Mr. Bickles was very strict when it came to perfecting every last detail of 'his masterpiece'; especially now that the whole thing was going to be broadcasted live on national television.

"Now, we're going to skip around a bit here people." he informed them, "Miles I'm gonna need you out here in the seats pretending to be the director for the big talent search. Remember now this is a contest to decide who gets to be the hot new female vocalist for the hit record company!"

"And the winner gets to star in multiple music videos and have her own worldwide concert tour...blah blah blah...fame, merchandising, groupies..." Troy muttered from overhead where he was in charge of positioning the spotlight.

"What?" Britney Britney gasped, "A worldwide concert tour, merchandising, and multiple music videos? How can they expect me to pass all that up!"

"Your script says you blow it by losing your voice during the audition," Bri reminded her with a threatening edge to her voice, "So just do the scene _sweetheart_."

"Hmph," Britney snatched the bottle of throat spray from Chip on her way out onto the stage, "typical pretty girl haters. I'll show them all what real talent is."

From out in the audience Norm frowned at the prissy blonde. No one was going to mess up his plans; he'd worked too hard to set everything up just right. So if the pop diva wanted a fight he'd give her one...

_GONG!_

Instantly the liquid inside the bottle was replaced with super carbonated soda. Britney failed to notice as she sprayed the stuff into her mouth.

"Mmm...grapey!"

Clearing her throat she prepared to dazzle everyone with her perky angelic voice.

"**BURP!**"

Norm snickered while everyone else was frozen in shock.

Coughing a bit she blushed and tried again.

"Do-ray-me-**_BELCH!_**"

This time several of the spectators started to crack up.

"Oh my gosh!" Britney exclaimed in utter embarrassment. "I—**BURP!** I—**BELCH!** I—**_BURP!_**"

Even Chip had started laughing by this point. Vicky could hardly contain her amusement as she and Bri both clutched their aching sides and doubled over onto the floor.

Tootie fought off a grin and glanced over at Norm, "I don't remember reading that in the script."

"You know that Bickles guy," the genie smirked, "always rewriting the lines."

Britney locked eyes with the snickering 'talent scout' and squealed, "EEEK!" before rushing offstage mortified that she'd humiliated herself in front of a potential big record company representative.

Mr. Bickles suppressed some chuckles of his own as he called out to the cast, "Alright now everyone simmer down! The show must go on! Interesting improvising Ms. Britney. Miles, I believe that now is the time for you to call Vicky forward for her audition."

In the back rows Timmy and Cosmo were rolling in the aisles with laughter. Wanda had to poof them both up a muzzle so they wouldn't blow their cover. As amusing as she had found the overrated pop diva's uncontrollable burping she knew better than to get careless and risk exposure.

"Okay you two, snap out of it." she smiled, "Vicky's up next and there's no telling what could happen."

Miles called Vicky up onto the stage and took his seat as she prepared to sing her part. She skimmed the room warily first. Admittedly Britney's little mishap had made her a bit uneasy about performing...what if she was next to screw up?

_Please don't sway_

_I wish you'd stay_

_But I want my pay!_

_I'll watch the little twerp for you_

_All you need is ask me to_

_And throw in some free pay per-view!_

_I'll make him wash your car_

_In outfits most bizarre_

_And then his esteem I'll mar_

_So stay a little longer_

_Grow a little fonder_

_Just do it over yonder_

_Cause I'm still babysitting_

_In case you were forgetting_

_Timmy's still bed wetting!_

Forgetting himself Timmy shot up abruptly from his hiding place, "HEY! No I'm not!"

All eyes fell on the enraged boy.

"Timmy?" Chip gasped.

"TWERP!" Vicky screeched, "What the heck are you doing here!"

"Turner?" Norm questioned tapping down his shades. _It IS the bratty kid! Ha! This gives me an idea!_

"Timmy?" through her peripheral vision Tootie managed to spot Norm in mid-snap. "NO!" she sprang onto him but not fast enough.

_GONG!_

"Do you mind!" the genie glared up at her angry expression.

"TIMMY!" Mr. Bickles squealed in delight, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"You are?" the twelve-year-old blinked.

"Of course!" Mr. Bickles beamed, "Miles seems to have suddenly lost his voice so he won't be able to play the role of director in the play!"

Miles opened his mouth to object but found that his voice had indeed disappeared!

"Norm..." Tootie growled pushing herself back to her seat.

"Relax kid, he'll get it back..." Norm replied brushing off his arms and smoothing out his slacks, "...AFTER opening night."

"Whoa!" Reggie protested, "You're casting some kid in the play when you've got the rest of the drama department playing minor roles or doin' stage work!"

"Bogus man," Troy shook his head disapprovingly.

"Did I mention that this play counts as your midterm project?" Mr. Bickles remarked slyly, "And we all know that midterms count for approximately one-third of your overall grade for the semester. So let's not be questioning the director hm?"

This seemed to shut the students up. No one could summon up the guts to dare risk flunking their mid-term.

Reluctantly Timmy approached the stage and took the speechless student's place as director in the play. Two other 'kids' followed who he quickly explained were there to act as his assistant directors.

"Um...okay Ms. Vicky...action?" he mumbled nervously.

Muttering a few choice words beneath her breath Vicky reluctantly resumed her song.

_In closing remember this_

_When parents need a break from their kids_

_Just call on—VICKY'S BABYSITTING SERVICE!_

As a show of surrender to their director's insane alterations the students all applauded and continued with rehearsal as though nothing was amiss.

"What!" Timmy was astounded, "You mean they actually liked that garbage!"

_GONG!_

A sand bag dropped from the roof and smashed apart the seat in front of him. "Uh...I mean...congratulations Vicky; you're the new lead singer!"

"Really?" she asked in mock disbelief.

Cosmo and Wanda nervously nodded while staring warily at the ceiling.

"And now may I introduce everyone to our new producer, all the way from Yugopotamia, Chevy!" Timmy announced.

Vicky's pink pupils shrank when she saw her mindless admirer burst through the doors in something that resembled some kind of regal alien robes you'd see in a cheesy space movie.

"Vicky, my love! It is I, Chevy! What's up!" Mark exclaimed eagerly rushing towards her.

"Ugh...why can't you just stay in Europe?" she asked with apparent disinterest.

"This oughtta be good." Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

"But Timmy," Cosmo objected, "what about Chip? He loves Vicky, and she may actually love him! How can you be rooting for the old boyfriend?"

"Duh," Timmy smirked, "because he'll make her life miserable. And they'll move like a trillion miles away!"

"Aw but honey," Wanda added, "think of it from a different perspective. What if I had chosen Wandissimo instead of Cosmo? Sure he was my first boyfriend but he was also a big self righteous jerk."

"Who cares?" Timmy folded his arms stubbornly, "It's Vicky!"

"B-but Chip," Cosmo whimpered.

"Chip can marry some other girl. Like Britney Britney," Timmy shrugged.

"I think he'd rather marry Vicky." Wanda pointed up to the balcony where Chip was glaring daggers down at Mark.

"Can we move on to the next big scene now?" Vicky grumbled.

"Of course," Mr. Bickles beamed, "Next we should work on the scene where the Phantom lures Vicky down into his dark domain to praise her for achieving victory in the big competition!"

"Whatever." Vicky sighed as the curtains were drawn.

* * *

Amanda/Artiste: Ow my aching shoulders, bad posture while typing can lead to stiff muscles. And that's my daily observation of the obvious. Next Chapter: Find out what Timmy's parents have to say about him being cast in the play. Chip Skylark must once again face the bizarre terror that is Timmy's dad. Tootie worries that Cupid will fire her and Norm continues plotting Turner's televised downfall! Keep reviewing please!

Mr. Crocker: _:outraged:_ Hey! How come I'm not in this story!

Mrs. Turner: Oh wah, don't you ever stop whining?

Mr. Crocker: FaIrIeS!

Mr. Turner: Gah! He's handsome AND articulate! Honey, stay back! _:grabs his wife and clutches her possessively:_ MINE!

_:Norm's hovering off to the side.:_

Norm: _:sarcastically:_ Oh great, a whole town full of screwballs.


	6. All's Fair in Love and Magic

**A/N: **Gotta type while the inspiration's hot! Or...something like that? Ah well, thanks for the reviews. :-) Oh! Check out my deviant art gallery! The link's on my profile page and there's lots of Fairly OddParents stuff up there!

_El Poof!_

Wandissimo: Fear not dear readers! For it is I, Wandissimo Magnifico! I and my well toned rippling muscles of sexiness shall provide an entertaining pre-story segment for you all to enjoy!

_:Mama Cosma poofs into the room.:_

Mama Cosma: _:spots the handsome fairy: _Ooo...there you are!

Wandissimo: Aahhh! Stop following me woman! I need my beauty space!

Mama Cosma: _:giggles:_ My but you're a feisty one.

_:Wandissimo flees the room with Mama Cosma flying after him.:_

_Poof!_

Wanda: Well...that was disturbing.

Cosmo: _:left eye twitches:_ I wish my dad would buzz back into town. I really don't want your ex for my step father.

Wanda: Yeah I could see where that might get weird.

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Six: All's Fair in Love and Magic_

The curtain drew back to reveal the storage room Vicky's character was forced to use as a backstage dressing room.

"So much for the glamorous life of a singer," she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, so Mark—I mean—Chevy has just entered to compliment you on your success and invite you out to dinner." Mr. Bickles directed, "And—action!"

Clearing his throat Mark took his place on stage standing across from Vicky and began reciting his lines.

"Icky Vicky let her mind wander..."

Vicky growled, _Curse that wretched nickname!_

"Icky Vicky thought: am I fonder of jewels...or of trust funds, of Chevy..."

Both Vicky and Chip huffed at that little piece of improvising.

"...or of money, of fame...striking fear into young ones...or of Chevy..."

Rolling her eyes Vicky replied, "No moron, what I like is when I'm away from you losers and the phantom of the music biz trains me to get famous."

Mark blinked and scratched his temple, "Um...okay. Wanna go to the nearest trash receptacle and chow down?"

Vicky made a disgusted face, "Ew...gross!"

"Aw...**c'mon**!" he insisted. "That music biz dope won't mind!"

Chip stormed down from the balcony and headed straight for the stage with balled up fists and a look to kill.

"Um..." Mr. Bickles tugged at his red bandanna scarf, "...we'd better skip ahead to the part where Vicky returns and is visited once again by her mysterious singing coach."

"Aw," Timmy whined, "just when it was about to get good."

_Oh I wouldn't be in such a big hurry if I were you Turner_, Norm sniggered inwardly from the front row, _after all **you'll** be taking the fall after **I** wreck this play!_

_

* * *

_

Mark grudgingly walked offstage as Chip approached and took his place behind the mirror. The guy at the piano cracked his fingers before playing. Just seconds into the song Chip's melodic voice boomed out in an uncharacteristically deep tone.

_Treacherous heart!_

_Cheating dreamer!_

_Unfeeling shrew!_

_Contemptuous schemer!_

Vicky blinked, _Is he mad...at me?_

_You've tested our love_

_You've tried my patience_

_And as for Chevy_

_That guy will get his!_

_You belong to me_

_I have it in writing_

Once again Vicky grew steamed. How dare he blame her for Mark's incessant flirting! He was the one who dragged that overrated pop diva into this!

_Who you callin' a shrew?_

_You shiny toothed fool!_

Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo cringed as Chip sang his infuriated reply.

_Let him try to steal you_

_Bribe you with words_

_I won't be thwarted_

_It's not over til the fat chick sings!_

The redhead stared at him with half-lidded eyes of boredom. "I can't believe that songs with lyrics this bad are actually big hits."

Instantly (and without malfunction) the mirror slid open to reveal 'the Phantom'. Taking her hand Chip dragged her through.

"And hit it!" Mr. Bickles squealed excitedly.

_One day he came to me_

_This dork that sings_

_That's when he promised me_

_My share of fame_

_Why do I follow him?_

_I'm in a bind_

_The phantom of the music biz is here_

_Toying with my mind_

Chip (mini-spasms and all)...

_Rehearse again with me_

_Recall our bet_

_With all the fame I bring_

_You shall submit_

_And though you scowl at me_

_And lag behind_

_The phantom of the music biz is here_

_Toying with your mind_

Vicky (unimpressed, as usual)...

_What's the deal with your face?_

_Your mask looks weird_

_And that cap in your hair_

Chip...

_Has always been there_

Both sang in unison...

_My/your talent and your/my voice_

_Both intertwined_

_The phantom of the music biz is here_

_Toying with my/your mind._

A handful of other students sang the two-line chorus.

_Look there_

_The phantom of the music biz_

From offstage Troy muttered in a barely audible tone as he worked the pulley.

_Who cares?_

_He's only here cuz Mr. Bickles flipped._

The curtain closed followed by sounds of scuffing and scraping and then it reopened to reveal the phantom's lair. Vicky watched from the edge of the 'lake' (some blue carpet squares) as Chip walked over and picked up his personalized electric guitar.

_Anything for love!_

_I'll do anything for love!_

According to the script Chip was 'blocking the exit' so Vicky decided to pretend to look around. At the same time she was supposed to 'absently' sing to herself.

_I'm sick of being called names_

_Especially by nerdy no names_

_And what's up with all the posters_

_Are you stalking Chip Skylark too!_

Chip strummed his guitar and kept singing.

_You promised to stay with me_

_So you and Chevy can never be!_

With a snort she replied.

_Hey that's just fine by me._

Chip...

_Is your love so much to ask?_

Vicky...

_Ugh, take off that stupid mask!_

Chip...

_Not when there's more you haven't seen..._

He pulled a drawstring which spread a small red velvet curtain apart revealing a manikin modeling a wedding dress with an 8x10 close-up of Vicky taped over its face.

The pink eyed girl appeared unimpressed by this. But when she saw the pile of unpaid bills lying around it she gasped.

_Whoa...is all of this **your** debt?_

_Look at the due dates you haven't met!_

_The room is spinning from all the red_

_The stench of poor is way too strong here!_

Unable to take the sight of debt she fainted. Chip moved to catch her but was a split second too late.

_THUD!_

Wincing he quickly scooped her up and carried her over to the heart-shaped bed where he carefully laid her beside a pile of Chip Skylark plush toys.

_At last this evil teen is mine_

_My plan has worked to a tee_

_There's only one loose end to find_

_Before she's my girl permanently!_

"Psch, in your dreams pal." Mark scoffed.

_And I'd do anything for love!_

_I'd confine it in tight chains_

_I'd do anything for love!_

_Even reveal myself again..._

"Um...okay," Wanda muttered, "that just went from sort of romantic to pretty darn creepy in nothing flat."

After getting no response she turned to find that Timmy and Cosmo were both asleep and snoring loudly with their heads slumped against each other.

"Ugh...men." she sighed.

"TIMMY TURNER!" an angry female voice cried.

"Wha-" the twelve-year-old instantly jolted awake, "-Mom? Dad? What are you doing here!"

"We thought we might find you here young man!" Mrs. Turner scolded, "You know you're not supposed to run off and join the cast of a college production without getting our permission first!"

"Yeah, and if you didn't want us to find out then maybe you shouldn't have marked it on your calendar!" Mr. Turner added.

"Oops," Timmy cringed, "I thought that was a bad idea."

"Too bad your attention span is so short," Cosmo grinned, "or else you might've just been able to remember on your own."

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Mr. Bickles frowned, "not to sound rude but you are ruining our rehearsal!"

"Mr. Bickles!" Mrs. Turner gasped, "You allowed Timmy to travel all the way to Drizzleboro on his own just so you could cast him in your play?"

"Well of course not," the director answered smugly, "he was traveling with those other two oddly colored kids."

Timmy's parents glanced over the teacher's shoulder and spotted Cosmo and Wanda who grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Can I stay Mom, please?" Timmy begged.

"Well..." Mrs. Turner placed a finger against her chin in thought, "...I suppose it's alright, so long as you travel with friends and arrive back home early on school nights."

"Ooo...Chip Skylark!" Mr. Turner pointed excitedly to the famous singer he'd just spotted onstage. "You're delicious!"

"Uh...thanks?" Chip arched an eyebrow at his strange middle-aged fan.

"Hi Vicky!" Mrs. Turner called.

"Hi Mrs. Turner," Vicky reluctantly waved back to her as the cast started to snicker.

"C'mon Timmy," Mrs. Turner said returning her focus to her son, "you've got school tomorrow so you'll have to come back to Dimmsdale with us now."

"Okay Mom," Timmy muttered feeling embarrassed, and in front of college kids too!

"Um...can we come too?" Cosmo blurted out.

"Yeah," Wanda nodded, "we've got lots of homework to finish!"

"Oh very well," Mr. Bickles pouted, "but you'd all better be here by five o'clock sharp this Friday! The big night is almost upon us and we need all the practice we can get!"

* * *

_That night in the woods just off-campus..._

A small campsite went unnoticed in the lush greenery of the forest beside the college. It consisted mostly of a small purple tent, two pink sleeping bags with heart-shaped pillows, a fire, and two backpacks full of supplies all courtesy of Cupid.

"I hate this junk," Norm muttered from inside his sleeping bag. "And pink? How girly can that geeky little cherub be?"

"I think it was nice of Cupid to give us all this stuff to camp out with." Tootie responded snippily.

"Hn, what he couldn't spring for a hotel?" Norm scoffed, "He's the spirit of Valentine's Day for cryin' out loud! With all the royalties he must get you'd figure he'd be a little more generous with the field agent accommodations."

"If you hate it out here so much then go sleep in your lamp." Tootie groaned pulling the flap of her sleeping bag up over her head.

"Or...you could WISH us up some nicer surroundings." Norm hinted with that mischievous glint returning to his eyes.

"For the last time NO!" she snapped, "I don't trust you Norm. And I know you're up to something and I won't let you hurt Timmy!"

"Oh blah...blah...blah...poor Turner," Norm yawned, "What the heck do you see in that buck toothed kid anyway?"

"Lots of things," Tootie replied as she traced hearts in the dirt with her index finger, "he's sweet, friendly, DREAMY, heroic, cool, and cute...even in a dress!"

Norm shoved a finger inside his mouth and gagged, "That's all smoke and mirrors squirt. I happen to know for a fact that Turner only has eyes for that pretty and popular rich girl Trixie Tang."

"Okay so he's a little shallow right now," Tootie admitted with a bitterly bummed out expression, "he'll grow out of it. And then he'll see that we were meant to be together. I can't wait for him to like me!"

"Two words fruitcake," Norm smirked, "WISH IT."

Tootie seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking her head, "No way, you'll just twist the wish around like you did with the bug thing. Besides, I want Timmy to like me on his own, not because of some wish I made."

"Ugh, kid that fairy of love has you brainwashed," the genie groaned, "Trust an old pro, if you want something to go your way you either wish it or kiss it good-bye."

Frowning Tootie rolled over in her sleeping bag so that her back was facing the troublesome jerk, _I don't believe him. I'll win Timmy's love eventually and I'll do it without magic! He'll see...love conquers all!_

_

* * *

_

_Amanda/Artiste:_ I apologize for the cruddy lyrics in some of these songs. But the ones Chip was singing were kind of foreshadowing what's to come in later chapters. Next Chapter: It's opening night and word has spread of the two hit singers (and Vicky) starring in the play. Will Norm succeed in ruining the nationally televised production and getting Timmy blamed or will the genie's scheme be exposed and thwarted? Can Tootie really handle this mission on her own? Will Cosmo ever learn to stop eating things off the floor? Find out...after a word from our sponsor.


	7. Opening Night

**A/N** Aw, thanks you guys. The reviews are excellent and yes evil Norm-ness rocks. :-) Tootie has a moral dilemma with simply wishing Norm back in his lamp (which might not count as a wish anyway). Would you leave a being that powerful and cunning floating around in a lamp where someone like Crocker might get their hands on him? Plus he did come from a lamp that belonged to Timmy and shrine-worthy items are hard to come by. ;-) As to Wandissimo and how to spell his name, I've seen it spelled both ways. I debated on which to use but then chose Wandissimo instead of Juandissimo because it makes his name sound more fairy-ish yet retains the Spanish origin.

Cast:

Chip Skylark...Phantom of the Music Biz (Vicky's mysterious 'singing coach')

Vicky...Aspiring Singer (uses her own name in the play)

Tootie...Critic

Norm...Mastermind Antagonist (others presume him to be a talent scout)

Mark Chang...Handsome Boyfriend Chevy (Phantom's Rival)

Bri (OC)...Ms. Bleary (Vicky's second-rate manager)

Camille (OC)...Nurse Maggie/Vicky's Friend (background singer)

Reggie (OC)...Doctor Dirk/Assistant Stagehand/Record Producer

Troy (OC)...Stage Manager/Record Producer

Timmy...Head (Director) of Record Company

Wanda...Director's Assistant (to Timmy)

Cosmo...Director's Assistant (to Timmy)

Mr. Bickles...Director (magically manipulated by Norm)

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Seven: Opening Night_

The small town of Drizzleboro had never seen so much traffic. People were flocking in from miles away to see the celebrity cast production of _The Phantom of the Music Biz_! Teeth TV's camera crew had arrived earlier that day and already had everything set up for the nationally televised live performance.

It was standing room only inside the theater of the packed community college. Mr. Bickles was thrilled beyond words—well—almost.

"EEK!" he squealed in girlish delight, "This is it! My big break! Places everyone, let's get this show on the road!"

Three sharply dressed cast members entered through the side door and surveyed the bustling auditorium as they made their way towards the front row.

The green haired kid grinned absently, "Hey Timmy where's the party?"

His pink haired companion sighed, "No numbskull this is opening night!"

Timmy beamed, "And what a night!"

Wanda, "Oh the best!"

Cosmo, "Hey I even got dressed!"

Timmy and Wanda, "Much to the relief of everyone here."

No sooner had they taken their seats than the curtains parted and the spotlights all turned to illuminate the beginning scene.

Cameras rolled and the crowd was hushed. The band off to the side started to play at the fall of the conductor's baton.

Timmy glanced over to the next set of rows and spotted his parents staring eagerly at the stage. The first scene was actually the newly added 'soap opera' rendition of how the phantom came to be.

"Oh doctor," Camille stated sadly, "what a tragedy."

"Yes Nurse Maggie," Reggie replied in a solemn tone, "but luckily he survived the plane crash."

* * *

Backstage a dreamy dark haired teen was nervously wringing his holographically disguised hands (tentacles).

"Okay Mark," he coaxed himself as beads of sweat ran over his brow, "this is it. Don't panic, you are the prince of Yugopotamia! And that earth punk Chip is merely some unworthy fool trying to steal away your love. Yeah," he breathed, "I can so like handle this."

"Would you stop pulling on this stupid sash!" snapped the irritated object of his alien affection.

"My beloved!" he beamed rushing over to her.

At first she didn't seem to notice him as she yanked the material away from an apologetic wardrobe girl. "If you tug this thing any tighter I'm gonna wrap it around your neck and see how much you like have your oxygen supply cut off!"

This small display of fearful prowess was enough to set the prince's heart all aflutter. "Ah my dearest Vicky," he swooned, "your threats are most alluring."

"Do I look like a skinny, malnourished supermodel to you?" she seethed, "No! I-"

Giving him a sideways glance she growled and spun around giving the frightened girl a chance to make a run for it. "You! What the heck do you want buster?"

"Um...well...I..." Mark anxiously fiddled with his tie before answering, "I merely wanted to wish you good luck in the play tonight."

"Oh," Vicky folded her arms and glanced away, "look, maybe I've been a little harsh to you lately but it's just because I—I don't like you okay. I mean geez, I've got a boyfriend! So uh...sorry for being—uh—abrasive?"

"Ha, that's totally cool," Mark assured her with a wink, "I dig flirty chicks."

"Urgh!" throwing her hands into the air she pushed past him and headed off towards the curtains to await the next scene. _Men! He's worse than Mr. Turner's "women mean the opposite of what they say" theory!_

"Okay like later my princess!" Mark waved obliviously, "Commence with the breaking of a leg!"

* * *

"Sweet HMO!" Reggie gasped.

"AAAHH!" Camille shrieked in well faked terror, "H-his face! It-it's horrible!"

"What!" Chip exclaimed, "Let me see!"

Reluctantly Reggie handed him a mirror. The pop singer quickly checked his reflection before a look of horror appeared on his face too.

"NOOOO!"

Out in the seats Norm yawned openly and muttered complaints, "Every time I see it this scene just gets worse. Whoever told that Bickles clown he could direct has some serious jail time comin'."

"So will you if you try anything buster," Tootie warned.

The two had come dressed for the occasion. Norm had ditched his trench coat and slacks for a sharp looking tux that complimented his ever-present shades. Tootie was poofed up an evening gown after her latest report to Cupid and reminded that this was her last chance to save her sister's relationship and remain an 'agent of love'.

"Relax kid this is only Act 1," Norm smirked, "we're a good hour away from the climax."

Tootie glared sideways at him then went back to pretending to critique the performance on the notepad she'd brought along.

"So what's the tic-tac-toe score?" the genie yawned.

"Xs 7, Os 5, and CAT has 3." Tootie murmured, clearly just as bored as her conniving companion.

"Thrilling," Norm answered in his usual sarcastic tone. As game sixteen was started he turned his attention back to the play. All the cameras were pointed directly at the stage as the scene change took place. He could see Turner sitting up ahead completely unaware of the trouble he was about to land him in. He had to suppress a snicker as images of Turner's baffled face crying out "B-but I didn't do it! I was FRAMED!" played over and over in his mind. _This'll teach ya to try to outfox a genie. Nobody stuffs **me** back in the lamp and gets away with it!_

Unbeknownst to Norm the raven haired girl beside him had caught the menacing glint in his eyes and followed his gaze straight to Timmy.

_Timmy...she frowned, What'll I do? The climax is coming up and I still don't know what Norm's up to. Maybe I should just wish him back in the lamp so he can't cause anymore trouble?_

A quick glance back to Norm shot that plan to pieces. _There's no way I'm using up my last wish like that. He'd find a way to con himself out of imprisonment. Plus...his next master might not be as careful with their wishes. What if they're really gullible? Or worse...evil!_

On top of everything she had her sister and Chip to protect. They didn't know it but Mark was plotting to abduct her! That only left Tootie with one regrettable option...tell Timmy the truth.

_Hm...maybe I could do it in a roundabout way? Let Timmy know that he's in danger without giving my identity away? _Admittedly she didn't really look much like her younger self while in secret operative form. Well, she did a little, but Timmy'd never seen her without glasses and pigtails so he wouldn't know.

With her mind made up she drew a line across the row of Xs she'd made on the tic-tac-toe board. Come intermission she was heading over to Timmy to warn him about Norm's scheming. And she would do it as Special Operative Trudy.

* * *

"So then he scraps the whole 'Vicky unveiling the Phantom' scene and comes up with this extravagant 'Awards Day' nonsense!" Troy exclaimed backstage as people were chatting and rushing about during the start of the intermission.

"Hey man at least the drama students get a chance to ACT now." Reggie shrugged sipping his soda.

Troy grabbed a soda from the cooler and huffed, "One lousy appearance as an awards ceremony crowd hardly makes up for being made extras in our own production."

"Oh but you're forgetting," Camille piped up sardonically, "this is a _Mr. Bickles Production_!"

"Well if it isn't Nurse Maggie," Troy teased, "ready to give up a promising career in psychology to be a second rate actress?"

"Cute," she smirked throwing some corn chips at him, "but speaking of the inner workings of the human mind, has our director seemed a tad _off_ to you?"

Troy and Reggie stared back with half-lidded eyes. "The kid or the crackpot?" the latter inquired.

"Mr. Bickles, his revisions have just been too erratic...too..."

"Nuts." Troy stated, "Yeah we've noticed. I mean c'mon, who cast a twelve-year-old from another city in a crummy college play?"

"And who the heck is that kid anyway?" Reggie added.

"His name is Timmy Turner," another voice replied.

"Vicky," Troy waved her over and tossed her a soda, "come on, join the 'cast party'."

"That little twerp must have a homing device or something on me." she seethed, "No matter where I go he's always showing up! First it was my house, my high school, now this!"

"Sounds like someone's got a pint-sized admirer," Camille joked.

"Psh, hardly, more like an annoying kid brother wannabe. My little sister's got some dorky crush on him though."

"Where's Bri?" Camille questioned.

"Getting into costume," Vicky answered with a grin, "and plotting ways to make Mr. Bickles pay for stuffing her in a business suit on national television."

"And the rivals?"

"Chip's signing autographs and Mark went outside tampering with some weird cell phone." she sighed, "It's official, tonight's gonna bite."

* * *

Just outside the backstage fire exit Mark was pressing buttons on his handheld tracking device. His parents' ship was mere miles away from Earth's atmosphere now. He needed to hurry up and convince Vicky to return with him.

Before he could've just sprayed her with knock out gas and transported her back to Yugopotamia on his own but his engagement to Princess Mandie had changed that. If Vicky wasn't willing to marry him when they arrived then his royal fiancée (who was all **too** willing to wed him) would officially take her place. Not good...for Mark.

"Oh man," he panicked, "they are like really booking it! How much longer will this dreaded 'intermission' last? I must complete this play, get off camera, and obtain my bride!"

The fire exit door was suddenly jerked open causing Mark to yelp and reactivate his cloaking device.

Bri stuck her head out the door just as he resumed his human form. "Yo _Chevy_, the wacko in charge wanted me to tell you we've got less than five minutes before showtime. So wrap up your call and get back in here."

"Um...yes oh demanding friend of Vicky!" Mark saluted. _Call?_ Shrugging he pocketed the tracking device and headed back inside.

* * *

Tootie fidgeted about in her seat trying to think of some way of sneaking past Norm to warn Timmy before the intermission was over. Skimming the room she sighed, _Why didn't I sit at the end of the aisle?_

"Yo rocket pop what's the matter?" Norm studied her warily, "You gotta go to the little spies room?"

A high pitched perky voice cut off her answer. "Hi there Mr. Talent Scout!"

Norm spun around to come face-to-face with Britney Britney. "**AH!** DON'T DO THAT!"

"Like sorry!" she apologized, "I was just wondering if you caught my awesome performance in that last scene?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," he scoffed, "best belching I've ever heard. Hit every note, you should compete at the next county fair."

Her face reddened a bit but she tried to play it off. "Oh, hahaha! Right. Funny! So um...mind if we chat a bit about your big record company?"

"My what?"

Tootie's face lit up. "Why that's a great idea Ms. Britney! Norm was just telling me how much he enjoyed your new puppy song! Weren't you Norm?"

The genie was dumbstruck, "Well—I—uh...that is I-"

"Really!" the pop diva was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Yep! In fact, why don't you take my seat while I go freshen up and you two can chat a little about that record deal Norm's been dying to have you sign?"

"WHAT!" Norm tried to object but Tootie got up and brushed past him leaving the fame and fortune obsessed pop diva behind for him to deal with.

When she was sure he was distracted she darted over to where Timmy and his two friends with oddly colored hair were sitting.

"And that's how I won first place in the Little Miss Diva pageant back when I was in elementary school. Oh! And after that my parents hired a tailor to make me a sequined bodysuit to wear for my first L.A. Vocalist competition!"

Norm sat cross-legged with folded arms glaring boredly ahead as Britney Britney rambled on about her life's story. _When I get my hands on that little liar she's goin' on a one way trip straight to Mars!_

Unfortunately for Tootie the bustling aisle became less crowded giving him a clear view of her approaching-

"TURNER!" he gasped springing to his feet. "What the heck is that brat up to? She'll ruin everything!"

Thinking fast and ignoring the blonde's irritated inquiries he recalled a rather important weakness and snapped his fingers.

_GONG!_

Tootie was about two feet away with her hand outstretched to tap Timmy on the shoulder when something fragrant suddenly appeared pinned to the strap of her dress. Sniffing the familiar scent she glanced down to spot..._A ROSE!_

Her blue eyes widened in shock, "Oh no!"

Ducking behind the seats she barely managed to conceal her transformation back into her twelve-year-old body. **_NORM!_**

_GONG!_

As the flower disappeared she rushed back out into the aisle to find Norm smirking back at her in triumph.

"Jerk!" she snapped.

"Tootie?"

Spinning around she gulped, "Timmy!"

Timmy shook with fright, "Oh great, it _is _you! What are you doing here!"

"I-I um...I'm here because...my sister invited me!"

"Oh," Timmy nervously tugged at his collar, "so you're not just following me again with that creepy tracker of yours?"

"Nope," Tootie smiled, "I left that at home."

"Stay put Cosmo!" Wanda warned yanking her husband out of view, "We can't risk Tootie recognizing us!"

"Aw don't worry baby," he assured her, "I mean what are the odds?"

"She's seen us as dolls and temporary godparents," Wanda reminded him, "and if she sees us as 'human kids' she'll start to put the pieces together."

"Oh...right." Cosmo grinned sheepishly and scooted away from Timmy.

Remembering her original plan Tootie pondered on how to discreetly warn Timmy of Norm's plot.

"So—uh—you weren't planning to sit next to me were ya?" Timmy questioned, "Cause um...I'm technically a part of the play and-"

_That's it! _Pointing back to where Norm was getting his ear talked off by Britney Britney she cheerfully replied, "I'm already sitting back there where Britney's talking to that talent scout."

"Talent scout?" Timmy looked to where she was pointing and freaked, "NORM!"

Tootie quirked an eyebrow, so they did know each other. Suddenly the whole thing made sense. The lamp had originally belonged to Timmy, so Norm must have been his genie first. Timmy must have somehow used up all three wishes and tricked Norm back in the lamp so now Norm wanted revenge!

"Yeah, I think that's his name." she tried to act as naive as possible, "Anyway I heard him talking to Britney before I left and he's really looking forward to the climax in the next scene. I guess he's heard that something **_really big_** is gonna happen."

Timmy gulped, "Really big huh? I'll bet."

The lights dimmed signaling the end of the intermission. Britney Britney hurried past them on her way backstage.

"Okay well I'd better get back to my seat now Timmy," she turned to leave then added, "Maybe later you could come over and play?"

"Uh...sure." Timmy's attention was still on Norm who was staring back at him and looking particularly peeved...at Tootie?

Tootie skipped happily back towards her seat and stuck her tongue out at Norm.

The genie fumed silently but was determined to come out on top. _So what if Turner's on to me now? He still doesn't have a clue about my foolproof plan. No one does._

"Guys!" Timmy panicked turning to his godparents, "What am I gonna do? Norm's here and he's planning to get some kind of revenge on me during the next act!"

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much Sport," Wanda tried to calm him down, "We are in a crowded theater with plenty of cameras all airing live."

"Yeah," Cosmo laughed, "what's he gonna do? Use his magic to wreck the play and somehow frame you on national television?"

Timmy's pupils shrank, "I knew I should've stayed home playing video games today."

* * *

The scene opened to an extravagant gala event, one that no music biz musical would be complete without—Awards Day.

Drama students and extras from various majors stood in place dressed in trendy, attention grabbing attire. If not for that fact that none of them were celebrities and the majority of them weren't scantily dressed it could've passed for the real thing!

Vicky and Mark were easy enough to spot. They stood at the edge of the stage watching the spectacle unfold. Vicky was sour faced as usual and Mark looked petrified from the knowledge of impending singing!

_Awards Day!_

_Celebrities all on parade..._

_Awards Day!_

_Hold your breath_

_Cross your fingers_

_Hope you win!_

_Awards Day!_

_All the stars are out tonight..._

_Awards Day!_

_Look over there-_

_There's another one_

_right behind you!_

_Camera flash..._

_Interview..._

_Rolling film..._

_Close-up of you..._

_Red and gold..._

_Pearly shine..._

_Sparkly grin..._

_Lift and tuck..._

_Nominees..._

_Photo op, great big smile_

_Show off your good side..._

_Popularity contest..._

_Brand new nose..._

_Rear lipo-sucked..._

_Real-ly fake...?_

_Pouty lips..._

_Curvy hips..._

_Sequined gown..._

_Broken hearts..._

_Ambitions drowned..._

_Nominees..._

_Drinking fine, imported wine_

_Wash the caviar down_

_But good luck..._

_Keeping it down..._

Mark and Vicky, "Tsch, image hyping twits..."

_Awards Day!_

_Silver cufflinks,_

_Stylish threads..._

_Awards Day!_

_Pan around-_

_Star vanity_

_Surrounds you!_

_Awards Day!_

_Competition_

_In your way..._

_Awards Day!_

_Glad faces_

_And they're all waiting_

_To one-up you!_

Television cameras panned across the stage making sure to get plenty of close-ups as Britney Britney shoved her way through the crowd of performers. In her sparkling hot pink gown with the large matching feather boa she sashayed right up to the front and locked eyes with Norm (who felt his stomach lurch).

The other cast members in charge of singing the upcoming 'conversation' with her just shrugged and walked over making sure to stand on either side. Stealing the spoiled diva's spotlight was not a wise risk.

"_What a night!_" Bri exclaimed, tossing her arms as far up as her stuffy business suit would allow.

"_What a crowd!_" Camille added.

"_What a zit!_" Reggie exclaimed (pointing to Britney's face).

"_Not so loud!_" Troy grinned before muttering. "_Is that a whisker on her chin?_"

Britney eeped and covered the lower half of her face, "Find my make-up artist! FIRE HIM!"

"_Six months..._" Reggie continued.

"_Phantom free!_" Troy nodded.

"It's gone now right?" Britney was still obsessing over her 'blemish'.

"_Shout out to Teeth TV!_" Reggie and Troy struck 'Chip' poses at the cameras.

"_It's sure to be quite a blast!_" Camille chuckled.

Britney, "Eek my nose!"

Reggie, "_No more ghost!_"

Bri, "_Here's to fame!_"

Troy, "_Word a toast, to a wicked cool show!_"

Reggie "_Packed with everyone hip to know!_"

Britney, "Oh yay it's starting to fade!"

Troy (rolling his eyes), "_Six months!_"

Bri, "_More or less!_'

Camille, "_Who'd have guessed?_"

Reggie and Troy, "_No lame phantoms here!_"

"_Ah I love Awards Day._" Bri smirked. _Actually, I love any day where Ms. Perfect looks like a fool._

Camera three turned to get a shot of the front row where the 'director' and his 'director assistants' were supposed to be watching intently.

Cosmo lie snoring with his head tilted back and the program placed over his face. Wanda was leaning on the far armrest looking embarrassed and ticked because of her husband's behavior. Timmy would've been mimicking his godfather had it not been for the fact that Norm's evil plotting was keeping him on edge.

_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! _he panicked as he nervously twisted the program he was holding into a series of tightly woven knots.

Shrugging the camera guy turned back to the stage where the redhead and dreamy teen guy were going on about some secret engagement hoping that the paparazzi wouldn't overhear.

Wanda noticed Timmy's dreadful expression and leaned over to ask, "Timmy? You okay hon?"

"No!" Timmy squeaked, "Norm's sitting back there just waiting for the right moment to set his evil plan against me into action! How can I be okay!"

Wanda elbowed Cosmo and gestured for him to say something to calm their godchild down.

"Aw Timmy," Cosmo yawned, "it's not like he can kill you or anything. Ahahaha! There's **_way_** too many witnesses for that!"

Slapping a hand over her face Wanda growled. That little statement had been anything but helpful.

Sensing his wife's increasing anger Cosmo laughed nervously and tugged at his collar, "I'll be quiet now."

* * *

The scenes continued to change, everything went according to plan, and the play seemed to be going off without a hitch.

The Phantom had reappeared during the Awards Day celebration. The scenes involving a newly scripted music video and Chevy and Vicky's love scene on the roof had been scrapped about a week ago due to time limit. Instead Chip lured Vicky close with his pure and amazing voice, snatched her up in his arms, and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and sparks. Chevy had leapt into the midst of the chaos before the trapdoor was sealed off and now the remaining performers all stood around in shock and horror, the Awards Day ceremony now the scene of a scandalous abduction!

Throughout it all Norm remained stationary and didn't so much as lift a finger to snap up a disaster. Timmy was starting to hesitantly calm down. Tootie was still a bit warier yet began hoping that perhaps Norm had had second thoughts about his whole revenge scheme.

But just as the curtains were about to close in preparation to move on to the final act the silence of the auditorium was shattered by a loud and ominous-

_**GONG!**_

Tootie whipped around a split second too late. The placement of Norm's fingers showed that he had just completed the trick. Gasping she turned her attention back towards the stage wondering what in the world her companion had done. She didn't have to wonder for long...

"Timmy look!" Wanda exclaimed pointing up towards the ceiling where an enormous chandelier was swaying dangerously back and forth over the stage then sweeping out across the audience.

Everyone started to panic; the light fixture was coming down!

"Norm what are you doing!" Tootie shouted shaking the smug genie's arm, "You're going to hurt somebody!"

Norm chuckled menacingly, "Don't you mean **_Turner's_** going to hurt somebody?"

_GONG!_

"C'mon Timmy we've gotta move!" Cosmo yanked Timmy out of his seat and tried to pull him towards the side door.

"Huh?" Timmy paused when a gold chain appeared in his hand, "What's this?"

The green haired fairy screamed in surprise when he and Timmy were suddenly jerked upwards towards the ceiling.

"COSMO! TIMMY!" Wanda called, "Let go of that chain! It suspends the chandelier!"

"WHAT!" Timmy exclaimed, "So that's Norm's plan! He's making it look like I'm behind the chandelier crashing!"

"Um Timmy-" Cosmo was staring uneasily at the ceiling they were being yanked towards, "-_maybe_ Wanda's right. If you don't let go of that soon we're gonna be smashed like bugs!"

Gripping the gold chain tighter a smirk appeared on the twelve-year-old's face, "No, I've got a better idea."

Down in the seats Norm was watching Timmy and his disguised godfather with unmasked amusement. _That's right Turner, whether you let go now or kiss ceiling plaster I still win! And all the cameras are on you so there's no way you can wish your way out of this! Ahahaha!_

"NORM!" Tootie shouted, "If you let that thing fall innocent people—and my pink-hatted dreamboat—are gonna get hurt!"

"Relax puddin' pop, nobody's gonna get hurt, _'cept maybe Turner_." Norm assured her with his eyes still glued on the duo dangling overhead, "I'll just use my magic to make sure it doesn't squash anybody when it lands."

"But what about TIMMY!" Tootie shrieked.

Norm just laughed which further infuriated the ebony haired girl. Growling in frustration she paused when she noticed Timmy swinging back and forth on the shortening length of chain.

"Ha! Yeah that'll work Turner!" Norm chided, "Tryin' to swing into the theater box before you're flattened like a pancake! You should've let go when ya had the chance!"

Norm glanced over his shoulder to make a crude remark about how 'bright' public school kids were when he discovered that Tootie was no longer there.

"Now where'd that nagging pain in the rear get to?" he wondered aloud. How the heck was he supposed to make sure she didn't get crushed if he didn't even know where she was!

"Hang on Cosmo!" Timmy cried as he made one final attempt to swing for the balcony ledge of the theatre box.

"AAAHHH!" Cosmo screamed in fear, "PHILLIP I'LL MISS YOU—oh—AND RHONDA TOO!"

Down below Wanda stopped biting her nails long enough to shout back, "That's **WANDA** you idiot!"

Timmy stretched out a foot and managed to catch it on the end of the railing. Unfortunately the pull of the chandelier was too strong. Can't...hold on...much...longer!"

"TIMMY!" Mrs. Turner cried out nearly causing the cameraman next to her to lose his hearing.

"Gah! Timmy!" Mr. Turner scolded, "You get down from there this instant young man!"

Glancing down at the long drop to the floor Timmy's pupils shrank, "Are you nuts!"

"I could always poof us down you know?" Cosmo offered.

"NO COSMO!" Timmy winced under the strain, "Then you and Wanda would be exposed and have to go away forever!"

"Well it sure beats the heck out of dying!" Cosmo cried clutching a nickel to his chest with his free hand.

Just then Timmy's foot slipped and he and Cosmo were once again on a one way trip to the ceiling.

"**AAAHHH!**"

"**AAAHHH!**"

"OH NO!" Mrs. Turner covered her eyes, "I can't watch!"

"That's it!" Wanda resolved, "I'm poofing up there!"

In the blink of an eye a grappling hook shot out and wrapped itself around Timmy's outstretched foot.

"GOT'CHA!" a mysterious female voice exclaimed.

"What the-!" Norm's eyes snapped to the 'empty' box to see that it was now occupied by his meddling master, "Her! But how'd she transform back into teen form without a-"

"ROSES! Get your ROSES here!" of all things a rose vendor came strolling down the aisle seemingly oblivious to the danger swaying about overhead. "ROSES for the musical! Can't celebrate a climatic ending without any ROSES to throw!"

Norm scowled at the vendor then noted the red tipped object tucked into the strap of Tootie's utility belt. "Ah smoof!"

"Hang on!" Tootie instructed as she pressed a button on the side of the grappler and started reeling the two boys in. _Gotta love Cupid's magical spy accessories. What else would be strong enough to reel in two kids and support a crashing chandelier?_

The cast members came rushing out from backstage to see what all the pandemonium was about. When they spotted the odd scene above they each froze in their tracks.

"Little dude!" Chip exclaimed.

Vicky caught sight of Timmy's rescuer and sighed, "Don't have a cow, he's fine."

"I actually see this as an improvement to the play," Bri muttered.

"My play!" Mr. Bickles sobbed, "My beautiful play! It's RUINED!"

"And it's all that little meanie's fault!" Britney Britney huffed, pointing an accusing finger at the bucktoothed kid standing in the theater box. "He'll never work in this town again!"

Mr. Bickles was about to agree when Brad Cuspidor emerged from the calming crowd wearing an expression of pure delight. "Yo man! How'd you ever set up such an awesome scene?"

There was a collective "HUH?" from Mr. Bickles and the cast members.

"And it wasn't even in the script!" Brad continued, "Serious props for that idea dude! This play rocks! Our viewers are all on the edge of their seats!"

Elbowing Mr. Bickles in the ribs Bri mumbled, "Just go with it Teach."

"Oh—uh—YES! Absolutely! Behold my _genius_?"

"Right on dude!" Brad flashed the director a quick thumb's up before heading back for his seat and instructing the cameras to keep rolling, "You the man!"

"Okay, well...you heard him everybody. On with the show!" upon ending his sentence the nervous wreck of a director promptly fainted.

* * *

Up in the theater box Tootie helped Timmy and Cosmo down from the ledge and secured the chain around the railing of the balcony.

"Hey...um...thanks." Timmy said nervously to the mysterious yet somewhat familiar blue eyed woman who seemed to be showing up a lot lately whenever trouble struck.

"Yeah," Cosmo nodded, "if it weren't for your help I'd have had to poof us back down to the ground and then BOY would my wife have been cran-"

Timmy slapped a hand over Cosmo's mouth, "Uh...hehe...don't mind him. He's just a little shaken up—and crazy—yep, definitely has a screw loose!"

Tootie gave a lopsided grin to the oddly behaving duo. "Okay then, well, I'd better get going."

"Wait!" Timmy called; he just **_had_** to know, "Who are you?"

Pausing at the box entrance she forced a small smile, "Me? Oh—um—I'm nobody, nobody important!"

"Well...uh..." Timmy seemed confused by her reluctance to answer, "...you've gotta at least have a name, right?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned to face the perplexed pair. Giving a sort of soft smile she replied simply, "Trudy, Special Operative Trudy."

And just like that...she was gone. (Okay so she opened the door and ran out, let's not ruin the moment here people!)

"Special Operative Trudy?" Timmy repeated, "I KNEW IT! She's a secret agent!"

"That explains the hot, form-fitting leotard!" Cosmo swooned.

"But...why is she always hanging around Norm?"

"I dunno," Cosmo shrugged, "maybe it's the beard?" the disguised fairy leaned forward with shifty eyes, "Never trust a guy with a beard."

"Well whatever the reason," Timmy found himself smiling, "I'm sure glad she's around!"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste_: Corny ending to this chapter? Ah well, we're maybe one or two chapters away from the end anyway. And there's a twist! Yay surprises! Next Chapter: With his big plan foiled Norm isn't nearly as discouraged as one might expect. Mark's parents arrive and the Yugopotamian prince makes one last play for Vicky's affections. Will all go according to the script? Or will the Phantom finally hold on to true love? Review and I shall reveal all...eventually!

Mark: Ugh, I LOATHE this hideous human disguise!

Britney Britney: Like oh my gosh! You are so hot!

Mark: AAAHH! Stay back grotesque Earth leech! Your surgically constructed beauty both pains and sickens me!

Britney Britney:_ :air headed as ever: _So...do you like puppies?

Mark: _:whips out a super weapon:_ Depends, do you like—LASERS!

Britney Britney: Neat! A portable lights show!

Mark: _:baffled then uninterested:_ Clearly there is no intelligent life in your sector of this planet.


	8. Plot Twists All Around!

**A/N:** A special thank you to those who reviewed chapter seven. : P I knew those cruddy lyrics were a risky move. I promise this chapter will be better. There's more action anyway. And yes, I blame Mr. Bickles for the rewrite (especially the lyrics). So make sure to steer your angry, pitchfork toting mobs towards him—not me, the _completely_ innocent author—him. And Timmy is actually twelve in this fic, it's been nearly a year since _Twas the Wish Before Christmas_ when he was eleven so yeah, he's aged. And the other characters too. Chip is nineteen, Vicky is eighteen (and a half), Tootie's twelve, Norm's fifty-thousand (cause he rounds it up/down), etc. And thanks, I try to keep everyone in character, it's proven tricky when dealing with Phantom of the Opera. Timmy is kind of selfish but then again most kids can be, hopefully he'll grow out of it. Des isn't in this story, she's in the sequel...and Crocker too!

_:Cosmo and Wanda poof into the room only to find it occupied by a group of idly chatting teens.:_

Cosmo: _:points at Troy:_ Hey, who are you?

Troy: _:turns and spots Cosmo, appears shaken:_ Yo...floating...green-haired...dude?

_:Troy stares suspiciously at his soda. Reggie just shrugs indifferently.:_

Reggie: _:shakes Wanda's hand as Troy pours out his soda:_ What's up? The name's Reggie.

Wanda: Uh—hi there—Reggie? Haven't seen you on the show before.

Camille: Don't mind us, we're just OCs.

Cosmo: _:excitedly:_ Monkeys!

Bri: No man, OCs. We're more or less extras for when the author lady runs outta canon characters or needs a fill-in.

Wanda: _:sighs:_ As if we didn't have enough to deal with.

_:Cosmo floats over to Troy—who still thinks his soda was tampered with—and studies him quizzically.:_

Cosmo: You don't look like a monkey.

Camille: _:sly grin:_ You should see that zoo he calls an apartment.

_:Troy glares at Camille. Cosmo grins obliviously and tries to give him a banana.:_

Cosmo: Aw, nice monkey!

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Eight: Plot Twists All Around!_

It was now the final scene, the scene where Vicky would be whisked down into the Phantom's lair and forced to choose between her mysterious vocal trainer or the rich and dreamy producer Chevy.

Out in the audience Mr. Turner was teetering on the edge of his seat. "Oh wow, I have no idea who that mysterious phantom could be, but he sounds delicious!"

"Let's move on shall we?" Timmy spoke in a bored tone, "This story's weird enough already."

The music began with Chip gesturing towards the recording studio above. He looked particularly upset as he went on about how Vicky owed all her stardom and wealth to him.

_You now star here_

_Due to the deal you cannot dis_

_The bargain whose share you've yet _

_To fulfill, your side of_

_Side of..._

_I have taught you_

_How to excel in the music biz_

_The moment has come you now belong to me, this is the moment_

_Surrender your heart to me_

_Come Vicky be with me_

_No second takes_

_It's decided_

_Decided..._

_Sealed the deal of no return_

_A binding contract_

_The ink is dry, so you and I are one!_

_Past the time of "perks" and "praise"_

_No more rehearsing_

_Your love is mine for the rest of our days!_

From her seat Wanda stared nervously at her star-tipped wand. An image of the Yugopotamian mother ship drawing near to the small town stared back at her.

_What spaceship **fire **will soon begin?_

Timmy glanced nervously at the disguised alien waiting impatiently in the wings for his cue.

_Hope Mark remembers I'm his friend._

Cosmo glanced from Wanda to Timmy in confusion.

_Are we directors or the chorus?_

Chip's melodious voice once again reigned supreme. According to the script he and his redheaded captive had nearly entered the stronghold of his domain.

_Sealed the deal of no return_

_The final scene's here_

_What strange and wondrous feelings_

_In you burn_

_That sealed the deal of no return?_

Mark fidgeted about just offstage. His tracker was set to vibrate and nearly rattled him through the floor. "Oh man," he muttered nervously, "they're close! Like REALLY close!"

Onstage Vicky sang out happy that the stupid play was almost over.

_So you've caught me_

_Squelching on the deal we both made_

_Seems there's no use in running away_

_Won't deny it_

_Deny it._

_I have thrived here,_

_Known all along the reason why_

_Now the time has come, time to own up_

_We two had a bargain_

_I was outta my head,_

_I've sworn my heart to you_

_No backing out_

_It's decided_

_Decided..._

Bri studied Mark suspiciously. _He sure is awful edgy. And I **don't** think it's a sudden case of stage fright._

As the spaceship drew near Vicky sang on.

_Sealed the deal of no return_

_I'm in your debt now_

_It's time our fated romance was begun._

_Sealed by my own greedy words_

_Bound to stay with you_

_Why must my career end now while I'm young?_

Onboard the alien spaceship a 'special' passenger was eagerly awaiting their landing. And for some inexplicable reason she too was singing her lines...

_On my way to lay Mark to waste_

_That quaking coward of a groom_

_Grr...I'm gonna rearrange his face!_

Back inside the theater Chip and Vicky's voices combined as one.

_Sealed the deal of no return_

_The final scene's here_

Mark pulled out his tracking device and stole a quick look that nearly caused him a heart attack.

_Aah! Mandie's here_

_She's sure to make me burn_

Chip and Vicky...

_We've sealed the deal of no return!_

The music softened signaling the start of Chip's big solo. Mark balled his shaking fists in anticipation of the upcoming fight scene. Then he would show Vicky the true might of a Yugopotamian warrior prince and she would eagerly join him and leave the wimpy Earth punk behind!

_Say you'll sing with me_

_Same song, same screen time_

_Join me, as I make my big comeback._

The girls in the audience (along with Timmy's dad) swooned at the first sound of his dreamy, adoring tone.

His words were not lost on his previously irritated co-star. Her pink eyes stared up at him in an obvious daze as she found herself lost in his song. It was like the first time she'd ever heard his melodious voice flowing through the airwaves and out of her stereo's speakers. That voice, that beautiful, pure, and utterly amazing voice. It was enough to melt her icky heart and unleash massive swarms of butterflies in her belly.

_Say you want me_

_Singing there_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Vicky, that's all I ask of-_

Snapping out of her stupor she remembered her next action. Quickly--before the final word of the love song could be sung--she reached up and yanked the mask away from Chip's face.

The audience gasped, cameras zoomed in, and Mr. Turner let out a squeal of delight.

"CHIP SKYLARK!" he exclaimed, "I knew you were the only one with a voice that hot!"

Chip and Vicky looked down in the front row with uneasy expressions.

"Um..." the leading female tried to remain in character, "...Chip Skylark? I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yes Vicky, it is I!" Chip shouted dramatically, "The famous, pretty, and popular-"

"Don't forget delicious!" Mr. Turner called out.

Chip shivered involuntarily, "Right...anyway, I am Chip Skylark! The teen singing sensation who mysteriously vanished one year ago today!"

Vicky feigned puzzlement, "But I don't get it. Why did you become the Phantom of the Music Biz when you were already a big hit? What, were you horribly mangled in a freak tour bus accident or something?"

Frowning Chip replied, "Worse, on my way back from a guest appearance at the opening of a new luxury resort in Hawaii my plane crashed and my face...my face..."

"Spit it out," Vicky grumbled.

"Just look!" he yelled shamefully pointing to the half of his face that Vicky had revealed to the crowd.

Leaning closer Vicky squinted, they were now in the dimly lit lair, yet even if there had been a thousand spotlights all pointed directly to the newly exposed half of his face she would've had a heck of a time seeing the tiny scratch that ran diagonally from the corner of his eye across the cheekbone (nobody panic, it's just make-up).

"You mean that tiny little scratch under your eye?" she questioned.

"Yes!" Chip spun around and hid his face in shame, "I thought my career was over so I hid myself here below the recording studio and became the Phantom of the Music Biz!"

"Unbelievable!" Vicky's response was one of annoyance rather than pity. "You celebrities are so shallow and self-absorbed! Who cares about a stupid little scratch!"

"Well..." Chip smiled sheepishly turning back around to face her, "there's that and I just got so tired of being hounded by reporters, talk show hosts, and fan girls everywhere I went. So the whole Phantom persona was a way of concealing my identity and gaining a little 'me time'."

"For an entire year?" Vicky inquired skeptically raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging Chip grinned, "Heh, I kinda of got into the role."

Vicky looked ready to smack him upside the head for being such a big dork but she never got the chance.

"VICKY!" Mark shouted bounding onstage, he was a bit off-cue but he'd become desperate now that the mother ship had landed and his parents (and psycho fiancée) were right outside.

"Chevy?" Vicky questioned, truly surprised seeing as how he was early.

"Release her puny human!" Mark brandished a laser sword at Chip.

"A laser sword?" Mr. Bickles gasped from his seat beside Brad Cuspidor, "There aren't any laser swords in my musical!"

"Word!" Brad was amazed, "These unscripted stunts are da bomb!"

Laughing nervously Mr. Bickles shrank down in his seat.

Chip's prop sword was quickly cut down by Mark's superior weapon. It looked like curtains for the phantom...

"Finally," Timmy muttered, "I didn't think this dumb play was ever gonna end!"

"B-but Timmy," Cosmo stuttered, "Mark's gonna win, and then he'll kidnap Vicky and take her away to Yugopotamia and she'll be gone forever!"

"And as good as that sounds," Wanda added, "poor Chip will be devastated!"

A few rows back Norm placed his hands behind his head and reclined in his seat wearing a smug grin, "Well, I may not have been able to land Turner in hot water—this time—but it looks like your shrew of a sister won't be the future Mrs. Skylark after all."

Tootie nervously chewed her nails. _Oh no! Gotta think..._

_**WHAM!**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the double doors in the back being kicked open. The audience turned and all eyes fell on the unexpected arrival.

"MARK CHANG!" an angry female voice screeched.

The disguised alien on stage gulped, "Like gasp! It is my totally vengeful ex-fiancée Princess Mandie!"

Mrs. Turner regarded the lavender haired woman brandishing the flaming sword with a puzzled expression. "I don't remember this being part of the story?" she whispered.

"Ooo!" Mr. Turner ogled the newcomer, "I think I'm starting to like opera!"

Sneering his wife took out a pen and scribbled something on the back of her program before handing it to her husband and commanding in a threatening voice, "Read it."

Trembling he did so, "I mean, oh dear, what a hideously underdressed actress. I am sure glad that I married my gorgeous appropriately dressed wife instead of her."

"How dare you run off to this planet and chase after that other girl!" Mandie pointed a finger at Vicky, her arm shaking with rage. "In case you've forgotten--_fiancé_--**YOU'RE MINE!**"

"Uh...uh...wait, Princess Mandie! You do not understand-" Mark stammered.

"Dude," Chip glared at his rival, "you already had a fiancée and still flirted with my girl?"

"Cretin," Vicky murmured.

The alien prince decided to make one last desperate plea to his love (before his crazy fiancée totally killed him) in a vain attempt to get her to choose him over the harmonious Earth punk. "Vicky my love, come with me back to my planet so that we may flee from this horrid singer of flawless tone and live out the rest of our lives in pure tuneless bliss! 'kay?"

"Ugh, forget it dweb," Vicky scoffed, "I've had enough of yutzes in costumes."

"Yes!" Tootie bounded up and down happily in her seat before turning towards the genie beside her, "Take THAT Norm!"

"Oh yeah, I'm crushed." Norm yawned lazily then smirked, "And by the way, an eighteen-year-old critic hopping around in their seat is a definite attention grabber."

Blushing Tootie sat back down and waved shyly at the people who were staring.

Up in front Brad was stunned, "Whoa! You mean in this version the Phantom actually WINS?"

"Um...hehe..." Mr. Bickles tugged at his red bandana nervously, "...yes? It's um...a new spin on a bittersweet ending?"

Brad stared at him blankly for a moment before throwing his hands in the air and exclaiming excitedly, "Yo dude! I LOVE IT!"

"Y-you do?" _Well now that's a pleasant surprise._

"Of course man!" the teen host beamed, "Chip Skylark fans are gonna dig this!"

"But...but babe I-" Mark tried to protest but was snatched in a choking hold by his enraged fiancée.

"We are going back to Yugopotamia." she hissed yanking him face-to-face, "And we'll have plenty of time on the way to talk--**VIOLENTLY!**"

"AAAAHHHH!"

People turned around in their seats to watch as the strange woman stormed back through the middle aisle dragging the terrified 'Chevy' behind her.

_**SLAM!**_

"Ouch!" Norm winced as the doors slammed shut, "When they say 'love hurts' they're not kidding."

Grinning for a moment Chip scooped Vicky up into his arms and sang out triumphantly...

_**It's over now**_

_**The Phantom's won the fight!**_

Offstage Bri quickly signaled for Troy and Reggie to drop the curtain as Chip and Vicky shared a passionate kiss.

Afterwards...the was silence.

Complete...

Utter...

Dead...

Silence.

From up in the front row the green haired director's assistant glanced around curiously. A light bulb suddenly (and literally) went off over his head.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed before clapping enthusiastically, "YAY!"

Instantly the rest of the audience joined in and soon the whole theater was filled with the sound of the thunderous applause as people stood to give the cast and 'inspired' director a standing ovation.

Backstage the cast was both amazed and excited by the unexpected reaction.

"They...liked it?" Troy was baffled.

"Yo man," Reggie cheered, "we rock!"

Bri rushed up to her redheaded pal and gave her an elated high five, "Do you hear that girl? They like us! They really like us!"

"Places people!" Mr. Bickles called as he entered through the curtain, "Time to take our final bow!"

* * *

While the cameras (and audience) were focused on the row of actors and actresses onstage a certain agent of love was happily preparing to report in to her boss. Sneaking outside with Norm trudging behind she unfastened her communicator and leaned against the railing along the steps that led up to the theater's main entrance.

"Cupid's gonna love this," Tootie smiled, "A happy ending all the way around!"

"Yeah yeah so it's back to the drawing board." the genie didn't seem at all deterred, "Turner's luck will run out someday and when it does-"

"I'll be there to protect him!" Tootie vowed.

"Oh please," Norm rolled his eyes then remembered his other objective, "oh by the way, there is still the little unresolved matter of your third wish."

"What about it?" Tootie frowned.

"C'mon kid, let's face it, ya can't keep putting it off forever." Norm was starting to get cocky again, "Sooner or later you're gonna slip up so there's really no point in stalling is there?"

Tootie's hands balled into fists. Like it or not that the smart-aleck mystical being was right. No matter what she'd eventually be tricked into making the third wish leaving Norm to either find a way out of going back into the lamp, or become someone else's genie and wreak havoc on them...or worse...Canada!

"Grr...you're so selfish!" she shouted, "And deceitful!"

"Oh ow kid," he laughed mockingly, "that really hurts. You know, here I thought we were making real progress too. That maybe we could even be pals."

His sarcasm gave Tootie an idea.

"Hn, why don't you use that third wish of yours to change your name huh?" he snickered, "Something that doesn't scream 'laugh at me I'm a total geek'!"

Narrowing her eyes (wearing a smirk of her own) Tootie decided to go ahead and make her final wish. "Norm, for my third wish..."

Twisting his arms he prepared to dazzle her with a completely chaotic version of whatever she dared to wish for.

Pointing a finger at the floating prankster she exclaimed, "I wish you were my _lifelong_ **genie godfather!**"

Norm's violet eyes widened, "What!"

"You heard me", she smirked, "I wish you were my _lifelong_ genie godfather. Now you have to grant it!"

"B-b-but..." Norm stuttered nervously, "...that means I'd be stuck as your genie godfather for-"

"The rest of my life," Tootie finished smugly. _Timmy's not the only one who can out-jerk a genie!_

"**NOO!**" Norm shouted dropping down to the ground, "The whole fairy godfather gig is SO last century! No respectable genie would be caught dead in that pansy occupation! I'll be a laughing stock! A joke! I **won't **do it! You **can't** make me!"

"Norm, Norm, Norm," Tootie tsked, "haven't you forgotten one tiny little detail?"

Norm looked over at her with a skeptical yet shaky gaze.

"Like what?" he asked cockily despite his frayed nerves.

With a menacing smile she stated triumphantly, "MY wish is YOUR command!"

Swirling magical mists surrounded the out-jerked genie changing his golden hair clasp into a tiny crown, on his wrist cuffs twinkling star emblems (like those atop fairy godparents' wands) appeared.

"**NOOOOOO...AWWW!**" Norm screamed looking himself over with embarrassed unpleasantness. "I hate this new look," he grumbled, "I feel like a complete sissy."

Chuckling to herself Tootie whipped out the rose and changed back to her twelve-year-old self just as the doors opened and people came filing out. "But you look _adorable_, haha!"

In a flash he was back in his disguise muttering grouchily under his breath. "That's **_two_** brats on my list. THEN Canada!"

As the departing crowd thinned out a bit Tootie spotted a certain bucktoothed, pink-hatted dreamboat heading down the steps with his two pals who had the oddly colored hair.

"Bye Timmy!" she chirped nearly causing the boy to stumble the whole way down, "Don't forget you promised to come over and play with me later!"

Timmy raced down the steps to his fairy godparents who were laughing at the bottom.

"Oh great," he cringed, "she remembered."

"Well of course she did Timmy," Cosmo chuckled, "everyone knows an orangutan never forgets! ...or was it waffles?"

Wanda sighed, "Sweetie the only kind of play you're good for is playing on my last nerve."

Grinning Cosmo obliviously took a bow, "Good night everybody!"

Shaking his head dejectedly Norm groaned, "I hate my life."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _One more chapter (epilogue) to go! Whoot! Just a little peek into how things are going with Mark, Vicky, Chip, Tootie, and her new genie godfather--NORM! Mwuhahaha! Ahem...plus I may disclose some info about the sequel where Des and Crocker actually come in. So review and--um--don't flame me! 


	9. Every End Marks a New Beginning

**A/N:** Here it is, the last chapter! This little epilogue is just a quick glimpse at what happened next. And if you're good (or bad and I don't find out) I'll give ya a peek at the sequel. Oh, and this is definitely NOT a Norm/Tootie fic. Oo That's just...weird and...wrong. XP And yes! Norm was out-smoofed, out-jerked, and out-matched! This time... Ooo, and check out my deviantART gallery for pics from this fic, the sequel, and more! (link is on my profile page)

_**Phantom of the Music Biz: Genie Gypped**_

_Chapter Nine (Epilogue): Every End Marks a New Beginning_

_Inside the auditorium's lobby after the audience had dispersed..._

"AHA...AHAHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I **_LOVE_** it!"

Tootie watched in amusement as the holographic image of Cupid cackled over the turnout of her latest mission. He appeared to be sitting at his desk and pounding so hard against the top of it that his favorite mug (with the heart design) nearly wobbled off the edge.

"Y-you...AHAHAHA...tricked...ahaha...NORM...ahahaha...into becoming...hehe...your **genie godfather**! AHAHAHAHA!"

Tootie smiled proudly whereas Norm scowled at the teary eyed cherub.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up now Diaper Boy but I'll find I way out of this and when I do-" Norm warned.

Wiping away a tear Cupid sat back and gave his aching sides a rest, "-when you do you'll be far too busy to concoct anymore revenge schemes Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Don't be so sure." the genie frowned.

_Ah, it's good to be the God of Love._ Cupid grinned to himself_. And privileged to that sort of knowledge..._

"So that's the gist of it sir," Tootie saluted, "Norm's my genie godfather, that alien prince is in hot water with his **_really _**mad girlfriend, and my sister's relationship is saved--and stronger than ever!"

"Great work kid," Cupid praised her, "congrats on another job well done!"

Tootie blushed a bit in embarrassment as the holographic image of her emotional boss blew a few quick kisses of gratitude.

"Looks like you'll make a first rate agent of love after all!" he cheered.

Norm shoved a finger in his mouth, _Why couldn't this kid be affiliated with someone less sappy...like the Tooth Fairy?_

"Oh! And the best part is-" Tootie paused for emphasis, "Timmy's coming over to my house later to play!"

Smiling knowingly the fairy of love nodded, "Sounds like a good reward for saving his keister."

"Wrap it up half pint." Norm grumbled, "There's only so much mush I can stomach in a day."

Glaring at her companion Tootie said a quick goodbye to Cupid.

"Later sweetie," the pink haired cherub grinned, "see you and your **_genie godfather_** next mission!"

Before Norm could retort the image dissolved and Tootie was heading back inside fastening the choker as she brushed past him.

* * *

_Inside Vicky's makeshift dressing room..._

"Aw Chip," Vicky cooed as she sat on his lap in front of the vanity (sink with mirror), "thanks for using your vacation time to help us put on this cruddy musical."

"No problem babe," Chip replied still smug about the fact that he'd triumphed over that weird foreign guy.

"Course I'm especially glad that the understudies get to star in the rest of the performances." she added. Had it not been for Mark's unexpected appearance Chip probably would've been feuding with Troy and Reggie the whole time. Which wouldn't have been good considering that they were actually friends of hers.

"Hey I never meant to upstage anybody." Chip explained, "And I let Mr. Bickles know a while back that I'd only be sticking around until after the televised opening night."

_Bri's gonna be glad to hear that._ Vicky thought

Leaning closer the pair started smooching away, remaining unaware as an extraterrestrial with waving tentacles materialized in the center of the room.

"Beloved Vicky!" Mark gasped when he spotted his darling foul tempered Earth crush, "In the puny arms of my annoyingly flawless enemy?"

Sitting upright Vicky glared over at the intruder, "Ugh, he's back in that lame alien costume again."

"Dude, aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" Chip questioned.

Ignoring his rival's remark Mark puffed out his chest in a show of courage and outrage, "Fear not babe, for I Mark--warrior prince of Yugopotamia--shall rescue you from his wimpy clutches!"

The alien prince made a dive for the baffled pair but Chip merely smirked and sang out, "_Laaa!_"

The perfectly in-tune melody rang loudly in the alien's ears causing him to fall short. Repulsed Mark shouted, "Aaahh! Major migraine!"

The lovers watched him flee the room shrieking in pain and complaining about the hideousness of 'Earthanoid music'.

"Wow Chip," Vicky was obviously impressed, "your voice really is pure and amazing!"

"Right on," her boyfriend smiled, "and my teeth are pearly white!"

Rolling her eyes she muttered, "C'mere ya big dork," and resumed kissing her loveable cutie before anymore interruptions could ensue.

* * *

_Inside the Yugopotamian mother ship..._

The king and queen were arguing away--as usual--while waiting for their son to return from his 'emergency bathroom break'.

"What's taking that boy so long?" the king demanded.

"Well you're the one who's always telling him to go before we leave," his wife grumbled.

"I'm finally getting married!" Princess Mandie beamed. Her mood instantly changed as she added, "Because if I don't--**MARK'S GONNA PAY!**"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Speaking of Mark-" the king turned to find his son rushing inside the ship holding the sides of his gelatinous green head and screaming like mad.

"What's wrong dear?" the queen inquired worriedly.

"Let's like totally get outta here!" Mark shouted in agony, "I cannot take another second of that shiny teethed Earth punk's singing!"

"You heard my son," the king commanded his crew, "let's go home!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd ask for directions so we don't get lost on the way back again," the queen muttered.

"Silence!" her husband ordered, "I'm still the king around here...and no wisecracks about me being 'the king of getting lost' or so help me you'll be riding home strapped to the thrusters!"

The queen's griping continued (while Mark and Mandie watched uneasily), "Hmph, how many times have we made this trip now? And you still can't stay on course!"

Eyes narrowing the king clenched his teeth and curled his tentacles as the ship left Earth's atmosphere, "I'm warning you..."

* * *

_Out at the bus stop..._

"You've **_GOT _**to be kidding me," Norm frowned with crossed arms, "What are we doing standing out here waiting on the bus when you could just **_wish_** us back home?"

"Just because you're my genie godfather now doesn't mean I'm gonna get careless with my wishes Norm," Tootie informed him in a reprimanding tone, "I know how thoughtless and sneaky you can be now so I'm not taking any chances."

"But it's public transportation!" he complained, "Can't we try something a little more sanitary like...hitching a ride in the back of a pick-up full of hay and chickens?"

Shaking her head the ebony haired girl glanced up at the sky. Her eyes widened as she pointed something out, "Hey look, a shooting star!"

Staring upwards with half-lidded eyes of annoyance Norm sighed, "More like a lost alien vessel. Hn, so much for there being intelligent life on other planets."

His bland remark managed to get Tootie cross again, "Ya know Norm, the more time I spend with you the more I consider wishing you imprisoned back in your lamp."

_GONG!_

_**The End!**_

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Ta-da! The epilogue (and fic) is hereby FINISHED! _:collapses:_

_:Cosmo poofs up and taps fallen author on the shoulder.:_

Cosmo: Um...shouldn't you be giving everybody a sneak peek at the sequel?

Me: _:coming to: _Huh...what...oh yeah! _:cheesy grin: _My bad!

Norm: _:from outta nowhere: _Oh yeah, like you haven't humiliated me enough. _:sarcastically:_ Hey, why not torture the genie some more huh?

Cosmo: Okay!

_Poof!_

_Sneak Peek!_

"Now that you're my fairy godpa--I mean--genie godfather," Tootie beamed, "I get an unlimited supply of wishes! And my first unlimited wish is...I wish there was a book of rules that you had to obey!"

"Ha!" Norm exclaimed, "No can do kid! I'm a genie and we genies work off of a strictly **RULE FREE **wish granting code."

"Fine," Tootie said undaunted, "if you can use loopholes so can I! I wish there was a book of unbreakable (unbendable) **LAWS** that you had to obey!"

"Huh!" Norm was confused, "You can't wish for that! It's the same thing!"

"Nuh-uh!" Tootie insisted, "Rules are more like guidelines, but laws are much stricter and highly punishable if broken!"

Norm's eyes widened, "But-" reluctantly he realized that he'd been outsmarted (by a twelve-year-old girl no less), "-grr...alright missy but I'm warning you, don't start getting all high and mighty with these loopholes! I've got more technicalities up my sleeve than you've got plastic dollies!"

An aqua colored book appeared, its cover and pages were blank.

"Hey!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Told ya," Norm smirked.

"Hmph, well I wish that **_I_** was the only one in charge of adding laws to this book!" she huffed.

"Ha, do your worst punk." Norm challenged, with a snap of his fingers a pen appeared. Tootie grabbed it and began tapping it against her chin in thought.

"Hm...first it needs a title, how about...The Lamp Laws!" she scribbled the title on the cover.

"Oh very original," Norm scoffed, "The Lamp Laws. Absolutely nothing like 'Da Rules' right? WRONG!"

Ignoring his cynicism Tootie flipped to page one and started writing, "Law number one..."

Me: CUT! That's enough!

Cosmo: Aw...but it was just getting good!

Norm: _:in a panic: _Good? It was mortifying! A crime against genies everywhere!

_:Norm frantically grabs the poor author by the collar and starts shaking her brains out.:_

Norm: How could you do this to me!

Me: _:unfazed: _Did I mention you're getting a totally hot female genie for a roommate?

_:Norm pauses to consider this and seems to calm down.:_

Norm: _:smirking: _Hey, what's a little humiliation between friends huh? So...when's this sequel gonna get posted anyway? Right away? Now would be good.

Cosmo: _:taking all the credit: _My work here is done! Review! No flames!

_Poof!_

_Fin!_


End file.
